Fire and Water
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Kate was in a pack who has an element for war, fire. Humphrey was in the other pack who has an element for war also, water. Kate was lost in the forest and was found by Humphrey. Then, a war went chaos with Kate's pack and Humphrey will help her whatever it takes for him.
1. Take Care of the Fire Wolf

It was a sunny day in Jasper Park. Then, a log sled across the water. There were four wolves on it. Two of them who had dark gray fur and yellow eyes. One fat one was cream and the other one has different shades of gray.

That wolf with different shades of gray is Humphrey, along with his friends, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. They are the water wolves, with a special power that control the water.

Mooch was raising waves in the Maligne Lake, doing some tricks with the log. They call it water skiing. Every wolves in Jasper park had a special power that controls nature too. Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Wind.

Humphrey cheered happily, skiing across the water and over to their home. A small land that was connected to the main land. The small land was in the middle of the Maligne Lake where their home is. The water pack. The log slid across the shore and stopped. The four wolves jump out of the log happily. "Oh my god that was fun" said Humphrey cheerfully.

"I know" said Shakey happily. Then, two wolves who appeared to be the pack leaders. One has silver and gray fur with yellow eyes and the other has black fur with sapphire eyes.

"Well Humphrey, I see you had a lot of fun there don't ya" said Allison with black fur and sapphire eyes. "Yes I do mom" he said. The wolf that has silver and gray fur chuckled.

"Glad you have fun there" said Gordon. Humphrey look to the forest. He wanted to explore there but his parents wouldn't let him. "Hey Mom, can I go there" he said. Allison glared at him. "No Humphrey, your power is developing and it is not safe out there" she warned. Gordon sighed. He was a young adult and he could howl for help.

"Honey, Humphrey can howl. You know that and he'll howl if he needs help" he said calming her down. Allison began to calm down and nodded her head. "Okay you can go" she said in defeat.

Humphrey wagged his tail and start running towards the main land. His friends was about to come with him but their parents shouted at them to do their chores. They sighed in defeat and start walking towards their den. Gordon walked over to the two water wolves.

"I need you two, to stay at the main land to prepared for Humphrey if he needs help" he commanded them. The two wolves look at each other and then back at their leader.

"Yes sir" they both said and start running towards the main land also.

Humphrey was exploring around the forest. It was not very dangerous because there's light and there is a lot of open spaces where he can howl for help, and it will echoed through the valley.

As he was walking, he then spotted something yellowish tan laying right next to the rock. Humphrey got curious and start walking towards it. When he got closer, he notice it was a wolf. A female wolf. He went for a closer look.

He can't help it but look at her body. Her fur looks beautiful as it shine in the sun light. Humphrey snapped out of it and began walking over to her quickly. She looks like she was knocked out cold.

He gently nudged her and she didn't move. Humphrey then began carrying her to an empty den that he found right when he saw the female. He set her down and went out for the forest to search some food.

Humphrey spotted a lonely dawn in the field. Humphrey closed his eyes and sighed. 'You can do this. Use your power' he said in his mind.

He was focusing very hard as the water began to appear in thin air. He weakly command the water to go hit the deer but it wasn't enough. Luckily, it was a distraction. Humphrey went to the other side and kill the dawn right behind it. He quickly bring the dawn back to the den where the female was. Just in time to see her waking up. She began looking around the den and spotted Humphrey.

The female began growling at him as fire appeared around her body. Humphrey dropped the dawn with his wide eyes and jaws. 'This girl is a fire wolf' he screamed in his mind.

He then took a deep breath and let it out. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you" he said to her softly while looking into her eyes. The female let her power down but kept her guards up.

Humphrey sighed in relief. He then pick up the dawn and slowly walking towards her. The female watched every move he took.

Humphrey set the dawn down right in front of her. The female look at him curiously and began eating the dawn. Humphrey watched her as she eat every part of the dawn. The female look up to him and thought he was hungry, so she let him have the rest. She ate the half of the dawn.

Humphrey look at her in confused. "Uh you should eat all the food to gain all your energy" he said to her. "No no, I want you to eat it. You owe me one" she said. Humphrey smiled a little. 'Man, she had a beautiful voice' he thought.

Humphrey bent down and began eating it. The female watch him. Humphrey decided to introduce himself to her. "I'm Humphrey, what's your name" he asked after swallowing the meat down his throat. "My names Kate" she replied to her. 'Kate, what a beautiful name" he said dreamily in his mind. "And you're a water wolf right" she asked curiously and nervously.

Humphrey paused for a second. He knew that water wolf is stronger than fire wolf. He gulped nervously and hopefully don't scared her. "Yeah" he said softly.

Kate began whimpering loudly as she back up. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, anything" she said fearfully. Humphrey frowned. "No no I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. My power is developing and they put me in the omega rank" he said to her softly. Kate look at him with fear in her eyes, making Humphrey hurt badly.

"Prove it" she said not trusting him. Humphrey sighed and began focusing really hard. He took all his might to make the strongest water ball in thin air. But, he made a tiny one.

Humphrey collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. Kate still didn't believe him. "Maybe you should go right next to the water. That will make you stronger" Kate suggested. Humphrey got up and start walking towards the river that was fifty feet away from the den. Kate watched him carefully to see if he was right.

Humphrey took all his might again to make a huge wave, but made a tiny one. He began panting as the tiny wave washed away. "See...I told..you" he said panting looking right in her eyes so he was telling the truth, which he did.

Kate believed him. She smiled and began wagging her tail. "That's good" she said stood up fully like an alpha but then she whimpered in pain. Humphrey rushed to her side and let her lean against him.

"Are you okay" he asked worriedly. Kate look up to him with tears in her eyes. "No, my side" she said. Humphrey look to her side and see nothing but when he look at the other. He could see a bruise and cuts on it.

"Come on, let's get back" he said. Kate nodded her head as they slowly waking towards it.

Kate laid down gently once they arrived to the den. "I'll go and get some water to make the wounds feel better okay" he said walking to the entrance but then Kate hold him tightly. "No don't. I'll turn into steam and" she was cut off by Humphrey.

"Relax Kate, water are not harmful. They are gentle and caring materials" he said softly to her. Kate was told by her parents that water will make the fire wolf died by touching it. Kate still believe him. "Okay" she said nervously. Humphrey smiled and began running off towards the river. He let all the water into his mouth by dipping it until he went back to the den.

When Kate saw him, she began shivering in fear as he got closer to her with water. Humphrey got closer to her wounds and Kate wrapped her arms around his, and began whimpering loudly than ever. Kate was really scared of water. Humphrey open his mouth and all the water began landing on Kate's wounds.

Kate felt it stings a bit but then felt good. She look up to him in shocked. Humphrey smiled. "Water is the only material why animals are alive" he said to her. Kate look at her wounds and feel the pain is gone.

She look at Humphrey and then kissed his cheek. Humphrey began blushing madly when she did this. Kate giggled but then a howl began piercing through the forest. Humphrey knew who howled. It was his mother. He look at her with a frowned face.

"I gotta go Kate but can you stay here until we can find your home and your wounds healed" he asked. Kate smiled and happy to see her family again. "Yes" she said accepting Humphrey's offer.

Humphrey smiled and began running off towards his home. Kate sighed happily as she watched him running. 'Maybe water isn't so bad after all' she said in her mind. What Humphrey didn't know is that Kate was caught and was brought here.

Humphrey ran across the land bridge that was connecting to the main land and the small land in the middle of the lake. Allison sighed in relief that her son was safe.

"Thank god you're okay" she said happily hugging him. Humphrey smiled and hugged her back. They both began breaking the embrace. "Now, time to eat dinner young man" she said walking inside the den. Humphrey nodded his head and look back to the forest before walking inside the den.

Far away from the Maligne Lake, a pack with wolves were in a meeting right now. "We need to find Kate now" said Winston. "Yeah, she's my fiance and I need her" said Garth. Kate was engaged in a force marriage with Garth right now before she was gone.

"Maybe those water wolves captured her" said one of the wolves. Winston look at him and shook his head. "There's no way, Kate would've been running away from water" he said to him. "But, we'll have a talk with them in five days" he added.

 **Damn boy. What happen to Kate when she was captured? What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	2. Backstory

The sun rays shine to the landscape. It reached to Humphrey's eyes, making them open weakly. Humphrey yawned cutely and stood up. The sun was over the mountains and Humphrey look back at his parents.

They usually wake up like eight o clock. Same thing with everyone in the pack, except Humphrey. He had a friend to take care of. So, he took off running towards the forest where Kate was. He ran across the land bridge quickly and then slip into the forest's depths. He found the den and look inside to see Kate sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

Humphrey smiled and decided to go look for some food. After about a few minutes, he came back to the den with a caribou with no antlers. Just in time to see Kate waking up.

Kate yawned and look outside of the den. She saw an image in her view and waited for her sight to come back. Kate gasped when she saw Humphrey waiting for her.

"Hey Humphrey" she said happily. "Hey Kate, how is your sleep" Humphrey asked nicely. "It went great, how about yours" she asked back.

"Fantastic" Humphrey answered then nudge the caribou towards her. Kate stood up and began walking towards it slowly. Humphrey look at her side to see her wounds slowly being healed. Kate laid down on the ground and began eating the caribou. Humphrey decided to join her, so he did. Humphrey wanted to know more about Kate.

"So Kate, tell me about yourself. What was it like to be in your pack or what happen there" he asked. Kate swallowed the meat down her throat and began to speak. "Oh in my pack, it's a lot of fun until we have some issues with the lightning wolves" she explained.

"What's wrong with them" he asked. "Well they just wanted to take over our territory and think they are stronger than us and we have no proof" she said. It is true. There is no proof which one is stronger.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me" Humphrey asked curiously.

Kate began to think and spoke up. "Well..."

(Flashback)

Kate was walking down the path to the pack leaders den where her den is. She the notice her father, Winston is talking to someone else. His best friend, Tony. Kate quickly hid in a bush and began listen to their conversation.

"Tony, do you think Kate is interested your son" Winston asked him. "I don't know. She had never met him before" he said back to him. "We should set them into marriage for becoming the next pack leader" Winston explained. Tony nodded his head and then left the den. Kate couldn't believe she was engaged into marriage.

"Who is this guy" she asked herself before coming out of the bushes. When night time came, Winston told her about going to the moonlight howl with Tony's son.

Of course, Kate heard it. "Kate if Garth does anything to you. Light him up" said Eve to her. Kate went wide eyed for a second. "If my little girl is not ready, you can wait if you want to" said Winston. "Dad, I'm ready" Kate said happily. She wanted to see who is this Garth guy. Winston smiled and motion his head towards the moonlight howl.

Kate smiled and began walking towards it with her little sister following her, Lily. Lily was a rare fire wolf with white fur. She already had her power fully developed but she didn't want to use it though.

When they arrived, Kate saw Garth sitting there, waiting for her. Both sisters began drooling heavily. 'This guy's hot' they both exclaimed in their minds. Garth look towards their direction and smiled.

"Hey Kate" he greeted her. "H-Hey Garth" Kate greeted back. Lily had never ever seen a hunky wolf in her life. Not even the others. Kate look back at her and nudged her.

"Lily, you can go hang out with your friends" she said to her. Lily snapped out of her trance and nodded, feeling jealous that her sister was hanging out the hottest male in the pack. Kate and Garth started walking up the path, talking about their selves. "Oh I do exercises, a lot" said Garth feeling proud.

Kate giggled and smiled at him. "Nice" she said to him nicely. Garth look at her and smiled. "Why thank you" he said smiling at her. Kate blushed a little and continue walking up the path with silence.

As they arrived at the top, Garth began howling and Kate in her life never heard a terrible howl. Garth got nervous and stopped howling. Kate look around and saw every wolves covering their ears with their paws. She was feeling embarrassed by this.

"Sorry about my howl. I just had some trouble issues with my vocal cords" he said to her embarrassingly. "No no it's fine. I'm just gonna go take a drink" said Kate and started dash down the path.

'Oh my god, that was the most terrible howl in the whole world. Sure he looks hot but terrible with his howl' she said in her mind before blacking out, not knowing what's going on when she entered the forest.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's it" Kate said to Humphrey. Humphrey was feeling sad that Kate was engaged into marriage. He hope she love him more than Garth. "Now tell me Humphrey, what about you" she asked him.

Humphrey snapped out of his mind and began to think. "Um there's nothing much for me, except girls in my pack wanted me to date with them because I'm the pack leader's son and they think I'm the strongest wolf in the world" Humphrey explained.

"Wow, nothing much huh" said Kate. "Yeah" he replied as he nodded his head. Then, there was a silence between them.

Humphrey look at her. The sun rays were shining on Kate's fur, making her gorgeous than ever. He felt his heart flutter and melted by the sight of her. When Kate look at him to see him staring at her, Humphrey look away while blushing.

Kate had no idea why he act like this. No other males acted like this at her pack. Kate just ignore it and look out of the den. Humphrey did the same thing too. But he forgot to go back before he is in big trouble by his parents.

"Uhh, Kate listen I gotta go back before I get into big trouble by my parents" he said to her. Kate was saddened by this for some reason. "Okay, I'll just wait okay. I promise I won't go anywhere" she said back.

Humphrey give her a charming smile and nodded his head. Kate blushed when she saw his smile. Humphrey chuckled and left the den quickly.

Kate watch him as he was walking away. 'Wow he's got a nice ass' she said in her mind while blushing. Kate had no idea why she was thinking this but went deep inside the den and laid down.

Through out the day, Humphrey brought her some food for six hours and Humphrey hang out with her too. His friends got curious what was he doing but they ignore it though. Humphrey was glad that he didn't get caught from running to the forest to meet Kate, the fire wolf.

 **Sorry for a short chapter but I gotta get the second chapter done before going to surgery. If you guys are like the big fan of Alpha and Omega high school, I've making a new one. Go check it out on my profile page. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	3. Falling in Love?

Another morning in Jasper where a beautiful day has started. Allison walked up to her son and nudged him. "Humphrey, wake up it's morning" she said softly to him.

Humphrey groaned in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. Allison smiled and backed away from him. Humphrey stood up and yawned while stretching, making his mother's heart melt.

"Is it breakfast time" he asked while rubbing his eyes with his paw. "I don't know, the hunting party should had arrive right now" said Allison looking out of the den. Humphrey look out of the den as well. There were puppies playing with each other and some stick that their fathers threw. Allison look at her son. She loved him so much because he's cute. All the girls in this pack was falling in love with him because of that.

She smiled remembering the time of her son's birth. Then, the hunting party have arrived to the pack. Humphrey saw his father went over to the deer and teared off the meat out of it.

Gordon then backed away from the deer and start walking towards the den with two pieces of meat. One huge one is for the parents and the other one is for Humphrey. He laid down the meat right in front of his mate and Allison lick his cheek. Gordon smiled and they both began to eat.

Humphrey walked over to the meat that his father gave it to him and look at his parents. He wanted to share this meat with Kate. "Mom, Dad" he said to them. The parents look at him with blood on their muzzles.

"Yes" they both said in a unison. "Can I go to the forest? I found this place where it has a beautiful view in it when I went to the forest for the first time" said Humphrey hopefully. Allison and Gordon look at each other then back at him.

"Sure but you better howl for help" said Gordon. Humphrey nodded his head and grab the meat and walked out of the den.

Humphrey run across the land bridge to the mainland. Humphrey had arrive at the den where Kate was. She was laying on the ground while looking out of the den, relaxing. Humphrey walked into the den with the meat in his mouth. Kate saw this and stood up with a smile.

"Hi Humphrey" she greeted with a smile. "Hey Kate" Humphrey mumbled. He walked over to her and laid the meat in front of her. "Would you mind me eating this meat with you" Humphrey asked softly.

"Sure" said Kate happily. They both laid down and start eating the meat. Humphrey can't help it but stare at Kate while she was eating.

Kate was enjoying the taste of the meat she was having. Humphrey smiled at this and continue eating his food. After a while of finishing their food, there was nothing left but a bone. Kate was licking her lips to get all the blood out from her muzzle. Humphrey stared at her while she was doing this. Kate stopped licking her muzzle and saw Humphrey staring at her. She blushed a little and wave her paw in front of his face.

"Humphrey" she asked waving her paw right in front of his face. Humphrey snapped out of his trance and blushed heavily. "Sorry for staring at you" he said shyly.

"No no, it's okay Humphrey" said Kate. "I'm pretty sure everybody stare at something on accident while they were thinking" Kate added. Humphrey smiled. "Thanks Kate" he said to her as the red color of his cheeks began to disappear.

Then, there was a silent moment between them with their eyes staring at each other. Humphrey love her eyes so much and same thing with Kate. She had never felt falling in love with a wolf.

'Wait, am I falling for Humphrey' Kate asked herself in her mind. Kate didn't care anymore. Right now, they were falling in love with each other for a reason. Kate was beautiful and she needs help and Humphrey was cute and he took care of her. But there are another reason why Kate fell in love with him.

Humphrey showed water is no harm to anything, especially to a fire wolf. "So, what do you want to do" he asked her. Kate snapped out of her trance and look at him. She thought about him showing what water can do.

"How about you show me what water can do" she said to him. Humphrey smiled and nodded his head. They both stood up and walked out of the den. They went to the river that was connecting to the lake, not where the water pack is but where the lake that looks so beautiful in the sunshine.

Kate was amazed bu the beauty of it. "Wow" she said in awe. Humphrey smiled at this. "Not only that water is no harm to any wolves, but they are beautiful as well. Shining like the gemstone you found in the cave" Humphrey explained. Kate look at him with a happy face. "Show me more" Kate exclaimed. Humphrey chuckled at this as he walked towards the water.

"Water can also be..FREAKING FUN" Humphrey yelled as he dive into the water. Kate watch him as he swim around the lake. Humphrey was giggling and throwing water at Kate with his paws.

Kate screamed and use her fire to block the water which it did to create steam around her. Humphrey chuckled at this as he swim towards her. Kate jumped out from the steam and landed right in front of Humphrey who was in the water.

"Don't scare me like that" said Kate with a little anger in her tone. Humphrey smiled. "Sorry but remember water doesn't hurt you" said Humphrey reminding her. Kate forgot about that as she giggled.

"Oops" she said. Humphrey laughed. "No worry Kate, come join me" he said motioning his head towards the water. Kate trusted him and so she did. Kate felt water rushing over her body.

She almost jump out of the water because of how cold it is. Humphrey playfully throw a water at her. Kate look at Humphrey and smiled and throw the water back to him.

They continue playing for a while until they get out of the water and dry themselves. They walk back to the den talking about their fun. As they were walking to the den, Kate and Humphrey pick up a scent from something, but Kate know it too well.

It was her pack.

 **Oh dang, they are going to have problems with the water pack. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. The Fire Pack

Humphrey and Kate run as fast as they can towards the fire pack. They both slid into a stop when they saw them at the land bridge where it leads to the water pack.

Humphrey saw his father walking through the wolves that he sends over at the mainland and stand right in front of his pack, facing at the fire pack. Kate also saw her father walking and stands right in front of the pack. Kate and Humphrey stay silent and listen at their conversation. "Gordon" said Winston. "Winston" said Gordon with a smile. "What brings you here" he asked.

"Oh, we're just searching for my daughter Kate, have you seen her" he asked. Gordon shook his head."No not really though, you already know every fire wolf shouldn't come across the water or the water pack" said Gordon.

"I know" said Winston until one of the began to pick up a scent. "I smell something" said Winston sniffing and so did Garth. "I found Kate" said Garth pointing his nose at the bush. Kate widen her eyes and push Humphrey away from her and come out of the bush. "Oh my god, I can't believe it" she said playfully.

Winston ran up to her and hugged her. "Where have you've been" he asked her daughter. "I don't know, all I know is that-""Ahhh" someone screamed right behind her.

Kate look behind her and saw Humphrey was pinned down by Garth. "Why did you kidnapped her" said Garth. Kate grew angry and tackle Garth right to the ground with fire in her eyes and on her body.

Gordon saw this and rises the water right behind him, forming into a huge wave. "Don't you dare hurt Humphrey, he saved me" she said to Garth angrily. "HOW SO? I felt like he's the enemy" he said.

"More likely you're the enemy" said Gordon glaring at him. Winston look at Garth. "Garth, you already know fire wolves are afraid of water wolves" said Winston. "But then, why he didn't uses his power" said Garth. "It's because he's developing some" said Kate and Allison at the same time. "Ha weak" said Garth trying to get up but Kate spread the fire around him as she jumped up away from him. "Maybe if he had a full power, he would destroyed you easily" said Kate.

"Plus, Humphrey's not weak. He's strong and he showed me what water can really do" Kate added as she walked over the water.

Humphrey watch this with a smile to see what he said to her about water. "KATE, DON'T TOUCH THE WATER" Winston yelled fearfully and was about to run until Kate touch the water with her paw and she didn't turn into steam.

Kate look at her pack and smiled. "Water is a gentle material that doesn't hurt anything" she said. Kate began getting into the water and began swimming around. "Water is also fun to play with" said Kate throwing a water at Humphrey. Humphrey laughed as he got up from the ground.

Kate look at him and gave him a smile that makes his heart melt. She got out of the water and shook her body to get all the water out of her fur. "Not only that, Water is also the most beautiful thing in the whole world" she said dreamily.

The Fire pack look at the water as Gordon lower the wave down and saw the water sparkling in the sunlight. Kate wagged her tail and walked over to Humphrey and lick his cheek.

Humphrey look at her with widen eyes and a blushing cheeks.

Kate just giggled and walked between the water pack and the fire pack. "Water is the only material that animals live on this planet, especially us" said Kate smiling. There was a silence around the area as Humphrey walk and sat down right next to Kate.

Winston smiled and began clapping his paws while he was sat down onto the ground. The fire pack begin to join in and so did the water pack. Kate and Humphrey smiled and began to look at each other's eyes.

"Thanks for all the information about water Humphrey" she said smiling. "No problem Kate, it's my job to explain about it" said Humphrey laughing.

Then, a blur came right in front of Kate and tackled her. Kate open her eyes and saw Lilly right there, wagging her tail. "Kate" she exclaimed as she hugged her. "Lilly" said Kate accepting her hug. Humphrey look up and saw an older version of Kate as she bent down and hug Kate. "Mom" Kate greeted happily. "I'm so glad you're okay" said Eve. "Honey, I thought, who's in charge" said Winston curiously and confused.

Eve got up and smiled at her mate. "I put someone in charge, and that one will be our second in command" she said to him. Winston smiled back at her mate. Eve then look at Humphrey. "And I'm really appreciate for taking care for my daughter" she said nuzzling him. The fire pack began widen their eyes and so did Kate.

Humphrey notice this. "What's wrong Kate" he asked worriedly.

Kate snapped out of her trance and giggled. "Nothing Humphrey" she said denying the truth about her mother. "So, did you guys have a taunt like every wolves" Humphrey asked. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Of course honey, we all do" she said. Every wolves, such as the wind, lightning, earth, water, and fire, had a taunt power. Fire wolves roar with flames, wind wolves showed how quick they can be, earth wolves make the ground shakes, and lightning wolves showed how vicious they can be with a lightning strike.

For water wolves, they also roar with water. Allison came up to Humphrey. "Sorry about my son, he's just a developing wolf" she said. Eve nodded her head and then look at her daughter. "Come on Kate, let's go home, so you could get married" she said walking back to their home.

Humphrey's heart was shattered into pieces when he heard that. 'No, Kate can't get married right now. Not yet' he said in his mind. Kate notice this that Humphrey was hurt and suddenly she found it.

Kate found someone to love with and that's Humphrey. Right now, Kate didn't care about Garth and his looks anymore. 'That makes sense. Not only love came from their looks, but their personality traits also' Kate thought.

Kate began to look at her mother. "Mom wait" she said as Eve stopped and turn around. "What is it Kate" she asked as Winston titled his head right to the side. Kate began to gulped and took a deep breath. "I..I can't" she said. Her parents got confused.

"You can't what" they both said at the same time. "I can't marry Garth" Kate admitted. Her parents and the pack were stunned and Kate turn around to look at Humphrey with a smile but notice that he was gone.

 **Oh shit, where did Humphrey go? Help me find him. Sike. I wish I was in the story but no I'm the director. My vacation starts tomorrow and I might not able to update this story and my other stories. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	5. Beginning of Love

"Humphrey" said Kate looking around for him. Gordon and Allison notice that Humphrey was gone. They didn't hear him because they were too busy listening the conversation. "Kate, why didn't you want to marry Garth" Winston asked as he walk towards her.

Kate look at her father. "It's because I didn't love him. Sure, he's a good looking but love is not about looks. I fell in love with..um" Kate didn't know what to say. 'Is this possible' Kate thought in her mind about fire wolf being a mate to a water wolf.

"Who did you fall in love with sweetie" said Eve sitting right next to her mate. Kate decided to let it all out without hesitating. "I fell in love with a water wolf" Kate admitted as she shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her pack's reaction. She heard everyone gasped so she let one eye open. Her pack all have dropped jaws and the water pack was smiling because they knew who it is, well some of them were not to happy and that's the girls.

Kate look around and spotted Humphrey at the island where his home located. "HUMPHREY" Kate yelled as she past through the water pack and began running towards after him, crossing the land bridge.

Humphrey was just walking home with tears falling out of his eyes. He was really upset that this will be the last day with Humphrey and Kate to hang out like in the past four days. Plus, she's getting married and Humphrey knew who it is. It's that wolf who tackled him and pinned him down.

He went inside his parent's den and laid down at his usual spot."Why Kate" he said to himself while sobbing softly. He then perked his ears when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He look up and saw Kate running towards him. Humphrey panic and wiped his tears off of his face.

He stood up, acting like the happiest wolf on the planet, which he's not. Kate slid right in front of Humphrey. "Humphrey are you alright" she asked and then notice that his eyes were bloodshot and there are dried tears on his face.

"Have you've been crying" she asked worriedly, even though she knew the answer. "Um no not really" said Humphrey denying the truth. He can't help it but let out a few tears. Kate saw this and began to wiped the tears and wrap her arms around him. "It's okay Humphrey" she said softly. "You can tell me what happen okay" she said as she rub his back. Kate wanted to know if he love her or not.

It took a few minutes to calm Humphrey down. Kate broke the embrace and stared at Humphrey's beautiful eyes. "Okay, now tell me what happen" she said smiling.

Humphrey sniff a bit and look at her with blushing cheeks. "Well, it's just that I won't able to see you again. I just want to hang out with you and you make me so much happy than before" he said to her.

Kate just smiled and wanted to kiss him right now. She just leaned in and rub noses with him and then connected their muzzles together. Humphrey was shocked by her action but then savored the moment.

Kate wrap her arms around him, pulling him closer to the kiss. She then slip her tongue inside his mouth and moaned when she felt his. They broke the kiss so they could breathe air. They both had goofy smile on their faces and started at each other. "Wow" said Kate. "Whoa" said Humphrey dreamily. Kate giggled. "That was amazing Humphrey" she said smiling.

Humphrey just nodded his head while giving her a goofy smile. Then, they heard footsteps coming towards the den. Humphrey wiped off his goofy smile and look out of the den.

Gordon and Allison were escorting Eve and Winston towards the den.

"Kate, tell me why did you fall in love with Humphrey" said Winston since he already knew from the beginning. Kate and Humphrey look at each other then back at him. "It's because Humphrey is cute and very sweet, also very kind to me" she said smiling at Humphrey.

Before Winston and Eve could say anything, Gordon put his paw up in the air since he had enough hearing the questions. "Okay okay, Winston, Eve. Just let them be together okay. Just make them happy and if you want your daughter to be protected by Humphrey. Maybe, I can train him" he said to them.

"Wait what" Humphrey asked while looking at his father. Gordon smiled. "I know. Some developing wolves will develop their powers after they were young adults, like four days after their birthday. Humphrey, you're just a late water wolf. And if you want Kate to be protected then I'll bring you to the birth of water" Gordon explained. "Wait, isn't that where you guys get your powers" said Winston.

Gordon groaned and look at him. "Every wolves have the same thing. Lightning wolf, get the birth of lightning from the top of the mountains where storms are roaming at. Fire wolves get their powers from the volcano, and Wind wolves get their powers from the plains" he explained. "Honey, did you forget it again" Eve asked.

Winston look at her and nodded his head while smiling slyly. Eve then rolled her eyes.

"Can I go with Humphrey" Kate asked her parents. Kate's parents look at each other then back at her. "Yes you can" said Winston smiling. Kate squealed happily and then hug her father. She ran back at Humphrey and lick his cheek.

Humphrey blushed a bit and Kate saw this and giggled. Gordon smiled. "Alright, it's time to go" he said as he walk out of the den to meet his mate. "I'll be right back honey" he said to her.

Allison smiled and then kiss him. "Be safe honey" she said. "I will Allison" said Gordon. Humphrey then look at her mother. Allison smiled and wrap her arms around him. "Just don't give up, Humphrey. I want to see my son grow strong and brave" said Allison softly. "I will mom. I will try my best" said Humphrey smiling. Allison smiled back as she broke the embrace. "That's my son" said Allison.

"Alright Humphrey, this is your journey to see what the power feels like" said Gordon. Humphrey nodded his head and followed him with Kate following her new boyfriend. Maybe fiance since they were about to engaged into marriage when they get back.

They all cross the land bridge as the journey has already started. Humphrey can't wait to see the place where the water power is born. He wanted to know what it feels like to have one. Kate leaned on Humphrey and Humphrey look at her. "I love you Humphrey" she said to him. Humphrey wanted to hear that for so long, but it's only four days since he gets to know her after he met her.

"I love you too Kate" Humphrey replied to her. Kate smiled and give him a quick peck on the lips, along with a quick rub on the nose. This is just the beginning.

 **Well, I had internet right now since my dad forgot to connect the RV trailer to his truck. It's really fun riding the RV trailer. For those of you guys who are waiting the final chapter of TJOTL Remastered, don't worry, I'll release the final chapter in any day and maybe spring break, March 26th and I'll buy a car with internet access, Chevrolet Cruze. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	6. Journey To The Water Birth

Humphrey was exhausted while walking towards the direction of the water birth. Kate notice this and nudge him a little. "You okay honey" she asked. Humphrey look at her and smiled.

He was glad when she say that to him. "Yeah I'm okay baby" he said. Kate blushed a little as they reach into an open area where there are a abandon den in the middle.

"Alright, we'll rest right here" said Gordon. Humphrey sighed in relief as he went inside the den, acting very tired and collapsed onto the ground. "Finally, some rest for me" he said smiling to himself. Kate laid down right next to him and licked his cheek with a smile.

Humphrey look at her and smiled. Kate giggled. "What, a girl never lick your cheek before" she asked smiling. "Well yeah but not the one I love. You're the first one actually" Humphrey replied. "What about your mother" she asked slyly. Humphrey totally had forgotten about that. His mother always lick his cheek when he was a pup. "Since you've said it, yes she did lick my cheek" he said rolling his eyes. Kate giggled and laid her head on Humphrey's paws.

"I really hope you will get stronger with your power Humphrey" said Kate enjoying the moment that she was having. "I hope so too Kate" said Humphrey agreeing with her.

Gordon had a smile on his face as he watch the newly couple. It reminded of him and Allison. "I wish you can see this Allison" he said in his mind.

The sun went down and the stars come out with the wolves sleeping in the abandon den. Kate slowly open her eyes as she woke up in the middle of the night. She look to her left and saw Humphrey sleeping peacefully. It made her smile and slowly lick his cheek again, which brought a smile on his face.

Kate widen her smile and then laid her head down to go to sleep.

(Time skip: 2 hours and 15 mins)

Kate had her eyes around the forest as she was walking with Humphrey and his father. She was very nervous if something pop out of the bush and attack them. It happen to her after meeting Garth. Kate really wanted to know who captured her and send it to the water pack's territory. Kate felt like it was the lightning wolves. They had always, always causing trouble towards the fire pack.

Not that Kate the lightning wolves the most, she hated that one specific lighting wolf in that pack. Phillip. He had always acting like a slut once she went out for patrols.

Good thing for Kate, she is a strong fire wolf and know how to use her power very well. Humphrey saw Kate was spaced out. He nibble her ear which is the first time and it snapped out of Kate's thoughts.

Kate look at Humphrey and giggled. "Yes" she asked happily. "What are you thinking about" Humphrey asked her curiously. "Oh nothing" she said not wanting Humphrey to know about the lighting wolves. Even though she already tell her, but she hadn't told him that it was happening right now.

Humphrey just raised his eyebrows and then decided to ignore it. Kate gave out a little sigh under her breath. For hours, they have found another abandon den from ten miles away from the first abandon den that they have found.

"Why there are two abandon dens in this area" Gordon asked as he look out where they just came from. "I don't know but usually wolves build den for traveling" Kate explained. Gordon look up to the sky. The sun was like in the middle of the sky, so it must be noon. Kate heard something growling right next to her. And so did Gordon. Kate lit herself on fire and had fire balls floating around her from the energy of the sun.

Gordon also had water balls floating in the air since the air has tiny percent of water in it and the water wolf is still even stronger using low amount of water. Humphrey giggled nervously as Kate look at him.

"That was my stomach" he said sheepishly. Kate sighed in relief as her power fade away. "You silly omega" she said nuzzling his neck. Humphrey had never ever been so happy in his life. Neither did Kate. "I love you Kate" said Humphrey savoring the moment.

Kate smiled. "I love you too" she said back. Gordon smile at their relationship. "Well then, I gotta go find some caribou" he said cracking his neck bone. He then set off to find his prey to catch.

Kate and Humphrey went inside the den and laid down. They both began to talk about their religion, as in water, fire, wind, lightning, and earth pack. "So I wanna know if you guys have a dark side like us and the rest" said Kate waiting for him to speak. She explained about the dark powers of the natural elements. Fire has lava, wind has hurricane, lightning has Saturn's lightning, earth has mountain, and water has something else that is dangerous and deadly more than these dark powers.

Humphrey thought for a second. "Well the dark powers of water is actually a legend and a story that was told many wolves in our pack and maybe other water packs" he explained. "Okay" said Kate since she already knew these dark powers' story were passed on many generations.

"We called it Tears of Death. That power can do anything what water can do right now. They can freeze wind, destroyed earth, block a lightning strike, and make lava turn into stone" said Humphrey. Kate was amazed. Although Kate had never seen a fire wolf using lava power and neither did Humphrey seeing a water wolf using the power called Tears of Death.

"Wow" said Kate. Humphrey smiled. "I know. These powers are crazy" he said.

"I don't know if those legends were true and we had never seen them before" said Kate. Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders. "Legends were just legends and I don't know if they could be proven or not" he replied to her. Kate nodded her head as Gordon came out of the bush with him dragging the caribou body towards them.

He went inside the den and drop it right in front of the couples. "Dinner is ready" he said. Humphrey and Kate dug in and rip the flesh out of the caribou.

The next day, they continue on to travel to the water birth. Humphrey sighed as he look back where they came from. He had a long journey to go. Kate walk right next to him and nuzzle his side all the way to his neck.

Humphrey smiled as they both savored the moment with their eyes closed. He wondered if those legends were real or not. But that will change soon.

 **Damn big ass test man. They always had to ruin everyone's life, even me. I mean, I didn't have enough time to write a long chapter and had been focusing on it than my stories. Pretty sure all of you guys who went to school probably had those test, like PARCC. Plus, the new trailer of Alpha and Omega 8, well guess what. I know it's going to be bad. The animation is trash, they ruined the characters which is Lily and Garth because they are also the main characters in alpha and omega. And the pups should be young adults. They are in a rush and someone need to tell me where the director's house is so I can give him some beating to his face. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	7. The Lightning Wolves

It's been two days since they had been walking towards the water birth. It was a long journey from Jasper to the water birth. Kate was thinking about the dark side of the powers.

She had never seen one but she wanted to see one right now. Humphrey look to his right and saw that Kate was gone. He look right behind him and Kate was behind him all this time.

He saw her expression that she was thinking of something else. Humphrey wanted to know what she was thinking about. Plus, before Kate came to the Maligne Lake, Humphrey heard the conversation in the alpha den with his father, talking about the lightning wolves.

Humphrey slowed down a bit and was right next to Kate. He leaned in and lick her cheek. Kate snapped out of her thought and look at Humphrey. She smiled when he licked her cheek again. Kate giggled and lick him back. "So what did you have in your mind" Humphrey asked curiously. "Oh about the dark side of the powers that you were talking about two days ago" Kate answered his question.

"So you've been wondering what's it like huh" he asked. Kate nodded. "Every wolf does" she said correcting him.

"True" said Humphrey agreeing with her.

"I hope your father find something or someone capturing you and sending to our home" he said. Kate hope so too. "Yeah. I hope so. I really wanted to find out who it is" said Kate. Kate always got a feeling that it was the lightning wolf.

She really hope it is the lightning wolf because the fire wolves know where they live and it's very simple. At the top of the mountains where storms are roaming at. Humphrey let out a cute yawn and Kate saw this.

"Oh my god Humphrey" she said dreamily. Humphrey look at her with a confused look which only makes Kate's heart melt. "What" he asked. Kate then leaned on his body gently. "You know you're the cutest wolf I had ever seen" said Kate giving him some compliments. Humphrey blushed a little. "Oh come on Kate, you already know that" he said smiling. Kate smiled back, showing her beautiful shiny teeth.

Humphrey decided to gave her some compliments. "You know you're the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen, especially a wolf with the most perfect eyes" said Humphrey slyly.

Kate widen her smile. "Shut up" she said. "I'm serious. You're like the goddess in my eyes. I swear Kate, you are the most beautiful wolf in the world" Humphrey explained lovely.

Gordon chuckled at their relationship act. "Both of you reminded me and my wife when we were young" said Gordon chuckling. Kate and Humphrey look at each other and began chuckling with him along.

"Love is just everything" said Humphrey smiling. "Especially when you are with the most perfect wolf that fits you" Kate added as she nuzzle Humphrey's neck.

Humphrey smiled and nuzzle her back. Kate sighed happily as she enjoy the treatment from Humphrey. "You know you are really good at nuzzling" she said. Humphrey stop nuzzling her and smiled at her.

"You too" he said back. Kate giggled and lick his cheek repeatedly. "You have no idea how much I love you" she said smiling. Gordon rolled his eyes at these love companionship. "Let's just say you both love each other more than anything in the world. How's that sound" said Gordon. Kate and Humphrey look at him. "That actually sounds good" said Kate and then gave Humphrey a quick peck on his lip. Humphrey smiled and they were side to side as they were walking.

Kate then notice a familiar scent in the air. She stopped for a second and start sniffing in the air loudly. Humphrey stopped when he heard her.

"Kate, are you okay" he asked looking at her. Kate shook her head and kept sniffing in the air. Gordon started to pick up the scent too. "Humphrey, get behind me" Gordon commanded.

Humphrey didn't know what's going on but he follow his father's command and stand right behind him.

Kate growled loudly as she back up and protect Humphrey from behind as the fire appear in the air around her. "What's going on" Humphrey asked. "What's going on is that the lightning wolves are here" someone said as he came out of the depths of the forest.

"Hey Kate" the lightning wolf greeted her. "Fuck off Phillip" Kate growled at him. He laughed. "Aw that's cute my baby" said Phillip smiling. "Like hell jackass. What are you doing here" she asked glaring at him.

"Oh just taking a walk" he said. "Even though your territory is at the mountain near our territory dumbass" she said. "Calm down there baby girl" he said smiling. "Oh my god. This is why I hate you so much" said Kate shaking her head side to side.

"There's no need to hate my friend" said Phillip trying to sound smart. "Um who the heck are you" Humphrey asked wondering what's going on in this situation.

"Oh sorry. Names Phillip, the lightning wolf" Phillip greeted to the omega. "Yeah I know you're a lightning wolf because of your power and you already said it earlier" said Humphrey rolling his eyes. Then, other lightning wolves started to come out of the shadows. Kate began to growled loudly and formed a ring around Gordon, Humphrey and herself.

"What the heck are you doing here" Kate asked again. "What do you mean? We're just walking out here" Phillip answered her question again. Kate rolled her eyes again.

"Tell the truth Phillip or else you're going to face my pack" Kate threatened. Every lightning wolves started to laugh at this. "Dude she's one feisty girl" said the other.

"Kate you know lightning create fire and how can you fight back a lightning wolf" said Phillip. "Water is stronger than lightning" said Gordon and Humphrey at the same time.

Gordon just formed a small water wave behind him in the air. All the lightning wolves started to back up.

Phillip look at his team mates. "What the heck is going on? You guys know our power can pierce through water" said Phillip looking at them. "Yeah but he's the pack leader" the other one replied to him.

"That is true right there. Now, how about you back off or else I'll alerted my pack and they'll send water wolves here and destroyed you all. At least my pack is closer" Gordon explained. Phillip knew that he was right so he just back off with the others.

Gordon smiled and lower his power down but Kate didn't. They start walking away with Kate glaring at the lightning wolves. Humphrey wanted to know why Kate hated them so much. He understands that they were bragging how strong their power is but he wanted to know the truth.

Then, the lightning wolves were out of sight and Kate lower down her power. Humphrey was right by her side with a curious look on his face. Kate look to the right and saw him.

"Yes" she asked. "Why did you hate them so much" Humphrey asked. Kate sighed as she look up to the sky while walking. "It's because they always wanted to get into trouble in the territory between the fire and the lightning pack" said Kate but continue on.

"And that guy name Phillip sounds like he wanted to molested me" said Kate feeling disgusted saying his name. "Okay but that doesn't explained why your pack hated them" said Humphrey.

"You don't understand" Kate replied to him but Humphrey do. "Is it because they wanted to take over your territory and they wanted to show how strong they really are" he guessed.

Kate look at him and nodded her head. Humphrey smiled and decided to stop the conversation as they walk through the canyon.

The lightning wolves were still there by that area. "Should we tell our leader" the lightning wolf asked Phillip. "Yes, it's a good thing that the pack leader's daughter is away" said Phillip and they started walking back to their territory.

The End

 **Well guys, this is the end of the story? What did you guys think of this story? Peace out and have a nice day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIKE! APRIL FOOLS DAY. I think I didn't really get anyone in that time.I really wanted to get the surface studio but it cost 3 million. Next week I think I won't be updating my stories cause my birthday and I'm going to go fishing in a road trip to Kansas. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	8. Training

Kate, Humphrey and Gordon had finally arrive at the water birth after having an encounter with the lightning wolves forty five minutes ago. Kate was watching her back, keeping her eye on the trail from where they came from.

She wanted to make sure if the lightning wolves, especially Phillip didn't follow them or else they are going to get into some problems.

Humphrey felt like he was going to collapsed to the ground and wanted to go home because the journey is so boring, except talking to Kate. He didn't wanted to go a really far journey. His father said there is a train but it's not anywhere around the water birth.

"Ah finally" said Gordon in relief. Humphrey just start sprinting towards the huge lake where all, all water wolves born with their powers. "FINALLY" Humphrey exclaimed as he dive into the water. He rise up from the surface and sighed happily. Gordon chuckled as he walk towards his son. "Feeling relax there buddy" he asked him. "Yeah, such a boring journey though" Humphrey replied to his father.

"I know my son but we have to go though" said Gordon smiling. Humphrey began to notice that Kate wasn't by his side. He look at the entrance and saw her gazing on the trail.

"Kate are you alright" he asked her. Kate snapped out of her trance and look at him. "Uh Yeah" she said starting to walk towards her boyfriend. Humphrey knew what's going on. Kate look very worried and he already knew the answer. The lightning wolves. "Kate don't worry, it will be fine" he said softly as she approach the shore.

"I know but you know fire wolves. We just hate them" she said. Humphrey jump out of the water and shook himself before sitting right next to Kate. "I know it's hard to keep an eye on them but don't think about it" he said.

"It's going to be okay" he added. Kate smiled a little and nodded her head. "Humphrey, come on. It's time for your training" said Gordon from the distance.

Humphrey sighed as he stood up and so did Kate. "So...ready for your training" she asked him. Humphrey nodded his head as they both start walking towards Gordon. "I wanted to know what your power looks like" said Kate thinking about it.

"Pretty sure it is the same thing as every wolf in my pack" said Humphrey. "Maybe" she said smiling.

Gordon was standing right next to the water with a log floating on it. Humphrey tilted his head. "What are we doing" he asked. Gordon chuckled at this. "Training" he said jokingly, even though they are going to train their powers. "Dad, I know that" he said getting tired and being impatient. "Alright, we are going to set you in the middle of the lake and you just gotta focus on water, okay" Gordon explained. Humphrey nodded his head.

Gordon began to use his power to keep the log stay still and Humphrey jumped on it. He then let the log float towards the middle and Humphrey just sat there.

Humphrey close his eyes and began to think only water. Only water. After for a few minutes, Humphrey starting to sweat from thinking so much. "Come on Humphrey, you can do it. Just only focus on water" said Gordon encouraging him. Humphrey did and he is fully focus on water.

"Okay dad. I'm focusing the water. Now what" he said it quickly. Kate smiled at this as she watch her boyfriend from the shore. She was laying down with her paws in the water, enjoying the temperature while watching him.

"Just think what are you going to do with the water" said Gordon. "Like a splash" Kate joined in. Humphrey smiled a little and he did a splash without any object going into the water. The water did that by itself, thanks to Humphrey. His ear twitched when he heard it and he took his focus away from the water.

"I did it" he exclaimed as they both smile. Humphrey was so happy, so happy that he just jump into the water. Kate laughed at his action and Gordon began to cleared his throat.

"Stay with me Humphrey" he said it seriously. Humphrey stop swimming around and look at his father. "Yes" he asked. "We're not done yet. Now go back to the log" Gordon commanded.

Humphrey nodded his head as he swim towards the log and got on it. "Okay, now just like I said. Focus on the water and don't do the splash. You are going to do something different" he explained. Again, Humphrey nodded his head and close his eyes, so he can focus on water.

"Okay, now form a ball in mid air with the water" said Gordon. When Humphrey heard that, his heartbeat began to pick up.

'What if I did it terrible' he asked in his mind. Humphrey decided to ignore and just do it. He try his best to raise the water up in the air while forming a ball. Gordon watch him as he do it. Humphrey began to think of a ball and try to form it until the water that was in mid air popped. Humphrey heard it and began to breath heavily. He look at his father, wondering what is his reaction. Gordon just had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry my son, you can try it again" he said to him. Humphrey nodded and try it again. Kate felt her eyes are getting heavy. She slowly stood up from where she was and look at Gordon. "Mister" she said as he look at her. "Yes Kate" he asked her.

Kate look around and spotted a den, not far away. It's actually right behind Gordon. "I'm gonna go sleep" she said walking towards the den. Gordon nodded his head and Kate laid down, curled up and close her eyelids to go to sleep.

After twenty five minutes, Humphrey was already getting tired and he tried one more until he actually form a water ball in mid air. Humphrey open his eyes a little. "Okay dad, now what" he said exhausted. "Okay, without closing your eyes to think. Move the water ball fast towards that tree" said Gordon pointing at the tree.

Humphrey look at him. "You sure. I don't want to destroyed the environment" he said worriedly. "Don't worry Humphrey. I can re planted it after you destroy it" Gordon replied to him.

Humphrey smiled a little and then look at the tree. He slowly move the water ball towards it and look at his father.

Gordon nodded his head and Humphrey move the water a little faster until it was a lot faster. The water ball splash against the tree, ripping the tree in half.

It went down and with a thud as it hits the ground. Humphrey began to wag his tail and Gordon smiled. "Dad I did it" he exclaimed happily. Gordon nodded his head and began to move the tree away and then take the seeds off of it and planed it after he remove the stump off the ground.

He look at his son and saw him getting really tired so he move the log from the water to the shore. Humphrey then collapsed to the ground from the log and Gordon began to carry him to the den. He saw that Kate was still sleeping and decided to set him down right next to her, after all she is his girlfriend.

He laid him down, waking Kate up. She open her eyes and move her face towards him and laid her head on top of his before licking his cheek, making him smile.

Kate giggled and close her eyes. Gordon smiled and look out of the den, wondering how long it takes for Humphrey to get his power ready. He also knew that mating season is close, so he had to do it fast.

 **Sorry for a long update, but if you guys know why I didn't update my stories like I'll update two days after I update. But, if you guys didn't know is because of standardized testing or state test or because of No child left behind Act. That's why I had to rest for a long time cause my brain hurts so much. If you guys want to play games with me, on my laptop I played APB reloaded as a criminal. On my phone, war robots. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	9. Day At Water Birth

The sun rise over the mountains, shining water birth. Making the water sparkles in the sunshine. The sunlight began to enter a den where Gordon, Humphrey and Kate sleeps.

Gordon just curled up in a ball and Kate and Humphrey were snuggling up against each other. Gordon were the first one to open his eyes. He then stood up and stretch his body while yawning. He then look back at the couple and smiled. He decided to get some food and so he did as he went to the forest. Humphrey stir a bit and let out a yawn. Kate also stir but open her eyes before Humphrey did.

Humphrey rolled over and see Kate staring at him with a beautiful smile. Humphrey smiled back and Kate lick his nose. "Good morning babe" he said smiling. Kate blushed a little and smiled back. "Good morning Humphrey" she said licking his nose again. Humphrey just kissed Kate's cheek and Kate kissed him back.

"Man I felt today it is a great day" he said smiling. "I know" Kate replied to him happily. Humphrey stood up from his spot and stretch his forelegs while yawning.

He then crack his neck a couple times while Kate just stretch her body. Gordon bring the caribou into the den. "Morning you too" he mumbled with the leg in his mouth.

"Morning dad" said Humphrey. "Morning Gordon" said Kate. Gordon smiled as he drag the food right in front of them. Humphrey lick his lips and they all dig in. After for a few minutes, they had stop eating the caribou and save it for later. Gordon dig the ground and hide the food by burying it.

Kate and Humphrey went outside and look at the beauty of the water birth. They both let out a happy sigh and look at each other. Kate leaned in and kiss Humphrey on the cheeks and Humphrey smiled. "Okay Humphrey" said Gordon from behind.

Kate and Humphrey both look at him as he began to cleared his throat. "You will have a day off for now on" he said smiling. "After the first day" Humphrey asked. "Yep. I don't want to push it too far though" said Gordon. Humphrey smiled and Gordon smiled back. Humphrey then look at Kate.

"So what do you want to do today" Humphrey asked as they start walking away. "I don't really know Humphrey" Kate replied to him while shrugging her shoulders. "Well whatever you wanted to do. I'm fine with it" he said smiling at her. Kate smiled back and nodded her head. "Hmmm, how about exploring this area" she asked. Humphrey nodded his head.

"Sure" he said. They both enter the forest and explored the beauty of it. There are so many small animals around them. Flowers were right next to the tree where all the sunlight came through an opening of the forest. Humphrey picked up one of the flowers and nudge Kate on her shoulder.

Kate look at him and gasped as he put it in her mane. She smiled and nuzzle him on his muzzle, making him smile wildly. "You look beautiful" he said smiling. Kate licked his cheek. "You have no idea how much I love you" she said licking his cheek repeatedly.

They went up the hills and stop at the most beautiful sight where they can see everywhere in water birth. Kate gasped as she look over at the lake. It was very sparkling in the sunlight, making other wild environment look beautiful than ever.

"Wow.." said Kate in amazed. Humphrey was amazed as Kate. He had never see anything beautiful than other his home back at Jasper in the Maligne lake. "Oh my god" he said looking around.

"I had never seen anything beautiful than this" said Kate dreamily. "I know" Humphrey replied to her.

"I really wanted to go there" she said dreamily. Humphrey look at her funny. "We've already have Kate" Humphrey chuckled. Kate snapped out of her trance.

"Oh my bad" she said cheekily with a little blush on her cheeks. Humphrey laughed at this and Kate decided to act cute. She shrink down and cover her eyes with her tail. Humphrey smiled at this and nuzzle her head.

"You know, you're the cutest wolf I had ever seen" he said softly. Kate remove her tail away from her eyes. "I thought I was beautiful" she said playing along. Humphrey laughed at this. "Yeah you are but let's just say you're the perfect wolf" he said smiling, making her smiled back. Then, there was a howl from the distance and they both heard it and knew it was time to go. "Well I guess my dad wanted us" he said walking off.

"Yep" Kate agreed with him as she followed him.

Once they arrived at the den, Gordon was waiting patiently at the entrance of the den. "Well Humphrey it looks like it's time for training" he said looking up the skies.

Humphrey began to pout. Even though he got a day off, but still. Gordon will decided whatever he wants. Gordon knew he had a long break so he decided to push him a little further.

"Don't worry Humphrey. It won't be that bad" said Gordon chuckling. Kate then lick his cheek. "Yeah Humphrey. Come on and be strong" she said cheering him up. Humphrey let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll give a try" he said. Kate smiled and lick his cheek once more. "That's the wolf I know" Kate confessed. Humphrey licked Kate's cheek back and start walking towards the lake with Gordon following him.

Kate let out a happy sigh as she laid down at the entrance of the den. Watching Humphrey and his training. She knew Humphrey will become stronger. Kate wonder what will happen if she admit that she is going to marry a water wolf in front of her whole entire pack. Probably she knew they will be going crazy and denying it.

But Kate didn't care, all she cared about is Humphrey.

Day to Night, Humphrey was very exhausted from training today. He was laying inside the den, feeling his eyes are getting heavy. Kate giggled. She remembered the first time of her training and she acted the same way as Humphrey.

She leaned in and lick Humphrey's cheek. "You okay there baby" she asked smiling. Humphrey nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm okay" he said panting a little.

Kate widen her smile and laid her head in front of her paws. "I love you Humphrey" she said. "I love you too Kate" Humphrey replied to her. "If you want to go to sleep you can" she said. Humphrey nodded his head and Kate closed her eyes.

Humphrey took a glance at Kate and saw the moonlight shining on her fur. He couldn't believe he got the most beautiful wolf in the whole entire world. Humphrey smiled and can't wait to get married with Kate.

He stared at Kate for a minute until she spoke up. "I know you are staring at me Humphrey" Kate giggled with her eyes closed. "Oh you got me" said Humphrey playing along. Kate laughed and lick his cheek with her eyes open. Humphrey smiled and they both laid their heads in front of each other, with their nose touching as they sleep through the night.

 **Sorry for missing out for a week but some of you guys already know that I have testing. So, yeah I just took my last one and my brain hurts so bad. I know you guys really love this story and want me to focus on it but I won't have any ideas if I do one story, so I will be focusing on two stories or maybe three. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	10. Lost in Lust

The sun rise over the mountains and shine on the den once again. Humphrey didn't know today was the beginning of mating season. Humphrey yawned as he stretch his body. Gordon was already hunting and got the food. He didn't feel like being awake so he took a nap in the morning.

Humphrey began walking towards the caribou and look back at his girlfriend. She was still sleeping peacefully, curling into a ball. Making Humphrey smile. He laid down and start eating the caribou. Kate stir when the sunlight hit her eyelids. She open her eyes and saw Humphrey eating breakfast. Kate smiled as she stood up and walk towards him before laying down right beside him.

Humphrey look at her with a smile on his face. "Morning my love" he said to her. "Morning handsome" she replied to him as she lick his cheek. Humphrey widen his smile and lick her back. "Sounds like someone is really happy today" he said smiling.

"I'm always happy. Because I'm with the most sexiest wolf in the whole entire world" Kate explained. Humphrey almost lost his guard. 'What the heck did she just say' he wondered.

Kate giggled seductively and lick his cheek again. "Did I scare you" she asked curiously. "No no, I've never heard that compliment about me" he said.

"Good, cause it's your first time" said Kate getting up with her tail dragging his face as she sit across from him and start eating the caribou.

Humphrey stopped eating for a moment. All his thoughts zooming through his head, asking himself a question. He didn't know what cause Kate to say that he is damn sexy but, he kind of like it.

Humphrey smiled a little and then continue eating his breakfast with Kate. After for a few minutes, Gordon woke up to see them eating the half of the caribou, leaving the other for him.

He then stood up and stretch out his body to crack his joints. Humphrey look over his shoulder and saw his dad awake. "Morning dad" he said to him. "Morning son" he said until he notice the sparkling in Kate's eyes. That's when he knew Kate was in heat and Humphrey need some advice for it.

"Um hey Humphrey" he called him. Humphrey look at up. "Yeah" he asked. "Can you come with me please" Gordon suggested. Humphrey nodded his head and they both start walking out of the den, just across the lake. Humphrey wonder why did he wanted him to bring out so far away from Kate. Maybe he just wanted to talk privately. "Humphrey. I think we might have a big problem for you" he said without looking at him.

"Why? Is it because my power is not strong enough" Humphrey asked worriedly.

Gordon just look at him with a confused face. "No no no. It's not that, it's about Kate" he said motioning his head to her. "What about her" said Humphrey tilting his head. Gordon look away for a second, thinking of a sentence that he is going to say in front of his son who was about to mate with Kate.

Humphrey waited until Gordon spoke up. "You know about mating season right" he said to him. Humphrey nodded his head until he got it what he means. "You mean, me and Kate are going to..." Humphrey paused while looking at his father with wide eyes.

Gordon nodded his head and Humphrey almost fainted to the ground. "Whoa" he said shaken up a little. Humphrey can't believe he is going to do this with Kate.

"Is it too soon" Gordon asked. Humphrey nodded his head a little. "I know you're scared but it's alright. You can get through it. You guys can go somewhere else where there are privacy in the area" Gordon explained.

"Okay" he said nodding his head. He was still shocked that he had to do this. Gordon decided to leave Humphrey alone. Humphrey sat down on his haunches while staring at the ground.

'Holy crap I got to mate with Kate. This is so soon and crazy' he said in his mind. 'Oh what the fuck I will do. I know I'll..whatever'.

Then, someone touch him on his shoulder. Humphrey yelped loudly and look over his shoulder. Kate giggled as she sat down right next to him. "That's very cute Humphrey" she said smiling at him. "What's cute" he asked. "Scaring you" she answered.

Humphrey smiled until it disappeared when Kate said something. "I heard your conversation with your dad" she said. "Oh Kate, it's nothing really, it's nothing" said Humphrey shaking his head, denying the truth.

"Oh really. I can't control myself and I need my sexy boyfriend to mate with me" she said with her tail underneath his chin with a smile. Humphrey blushed and felt an erection from her sexy voice. Kate smiled. "You know, females will go crazy if they didn't get their urges that they want" Kate explained. "Oh I know, it's just..I'm scared that I'll mess up" he said looking away from her.

Kate put her paw on his back with her muzzle right next to his ear. "It's alright. Just like your father said, you can get through it. I'll do all the work, okay" she whispered.

Humphrey blushed and nodded his head before getting tackle to the ground and getting his mouth suffering from Kate's kiss. Kate moaned when she felt his tongue with blushing cheeks. It was a little embarrassing for her but it was more to Humphrey.

"Oh my god Humphrey" she mumbled in the kiss. Humphrey accept the kiss but he was in so much focusing on his arms because it had its own mind about grabbing Kate's rear end.

But he can't control it. Kate broke the kiss and moaned loudly when Humphrey grab her ass. She stared at his eyes while licking her lips. "You ready" she asked seductively when she rub her hips on Humphrey's crotch.

"Um, let's go somewhere else where there's privacy for us" he suggested. Kate bit her lip and nodded her head. They both got up and walked into the forest.

They were about forty feet away from the tree line and Kate can't help herself. She slammed Humphrey to the ground and began to make out with him. Humphrey flip her over and now he was on top of her. Kate was panting as she look at Humphrey.

"Did I get my sexy hound to join my party" she asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to help you that's all" he replied to her. Kate smiled. "Good" she said as she flip him over. "Because you are going to feel amazing" said Kate dragging her tongue on his chest to his crotch. She then lick his sheath and Humphrey groaned. For ten licks, his manhood came out. "Oh yes" she said looking at his glorious big dick that he has.

Humphrey smiled and Kate just sucked his manhood instead of giving a experimental taste. Humphrey moaned and Kate went deeper. 'It's so big' she screamed in her mind. Kate can hardly control herself but she lost it.

She let go of his manhood and turn around with her tail raised up in the air. "Fuck me Humphrey" Kate shouted as she look at him with saliva escaping from her mouth. Humphrey widen his smile as he stood up and began walking closer to Kate. Kate shivered in pleasure as he came closer. Instead of mounting on her, he bend down a little and gave her a lick on her womanhood. Kate bit her lip as she moaned inside of her mouth.

Humphrey decided to be playful, so he sticks his tongue inside of her pussy. Kate open her mouth and groaned. "Oh my god Humphrey" she moaned. Humphrey chuckled as he move his tongue around.

Kate kept moaning and Humphrey pull his tongue out and was trying to stick his tongue inside her clitoris. Kate gasped loudly and Humphrey did it again.

She almost screamed in pleasure and Humphrey was just teasing her. Kate let out a pleasured growl and look at him. "Humphrey, please stick that fat cock in me" she said with her urges getting worse than ever. Humphrey stopped what he was doing and mount on her.

Kate push her butt back, making his manhood entered her. Kate moaned but Humphrey felt something. It was her barrier.

Humphrey look at her and she nodded her head, letting him know that he will break it through, taking it away. He then gave her a hard thrust and Kate squealed in pain. Humphrey decided to stop and began licking her neck. "You okay baby" he asked her. Kate nodded a little when she felt the pain went away in a second.

Humphrey gave her a slow thrust and Kate moaned. She was enjoying this too much. It felt huge in her and she can feel her lower belly was about to explode. Humphrey increased his pace and she began to moan loudly than before.

"Humphrey please go faster" she begged. Humphrey did and Kate just howled in pleasure as she was getting tortured.

"HUMPHREY" Kate screamed as she release her fluids. Humphrey kept going with all his energy that he has. Kate watch him as he was doing his work to her rear. She let herself down and then screamed once again when Humphrey hit her sensitive spot.

Humphrey knew that was the spot and kept hitting it repeatedly. Kate can feel his knots and it was about to go in. "Oh yes Humphrey" she moaned. Humphrey had enough. Her sexy voice and moaned just made him thrust harder, making his knots enter her womanhood. Kate raised her upper body and howled to the sky. Humphrey groaned as he release his seeds into her womb.

Kate's lower body dropped to the ground with Humphrey and they both laid there, waiting to be untied. Humphrey smiled slyly and began thrusting against her rear end.

Kate moaned and look at him while the rest of her fluids and his seed came out of her womanhood that was blocked from Humphrey's manhood. "Humphrey" she said panting.

Humphrey laughed a little before catching his breath. For a while, Humphrey pulled himself out of Kate and she just laid there, enjoying the treatment that she had. "That felt good and fantastic" she said smiling.

Humphrey smiled as Kate stood up with shaky legs and kiss Humphrey. She was smiling too hard and Humphrey broke the kiss, just to see her smile. "Well looks like someone enjoy more than me" he teased her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go to the den and sleep" she said. Humphrey nodded and they both walk out of the forest. "By the way, that was amazing" said Kate. "Yep it is" Humphrey replied to her. By the time they reach to the den, they collapsed to the ground with their eyes closed instantly.

Gordon was just getting a drink behind the den and heard a thud. He turn around and saw Humphrey sleeping with his head outside of the den. He chuckled and began walking over to him, helping him to get in his rightful and comfortable position. He took a sniff and smelled the sex. "Yep, just what I thought" he said smiling.

He then turn around and stood outside of the den while watching the mountains.

 **Are you guys excited for the sequel? No not Fire and Water, The Journey of True Love. Want to see the cover? Go to and search TitanHellHound and you guys will recognized the cover or the stories. Also, check out my three newly up coming stories on my profile. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	11. Back To The Pack!

It's been a few days since Kate and Humphrey mate or the beginning of Kate's heat cycle. Humphrey's training is kind of getting strong. I mean, he knows it all but he just can't do it.

Speaking of that, Gordon was trying to get him roar to create a tsunami. "Come on Humphrey, just yell" he said. Humphrey nodded and look at Kate.

Kate was still daydreaming about her first time with Humphrey. She loved it so much. "Kate" Humphrey called out, making her snap out of her daydream. She look at Humphrey who was looking back at her. "Are you okay" he asked curiously. "Yeah I'm okay" she replied to him. Humphrey let out a sigh and took a deep breath. Gordon nodded his head, telling him whenever he will let it out.

Humphrey yelled and the water wave just reach about ten feet tall. Gordon smiled.

"Not bad Humphrey" he said. "It is bad" Humphrey pouted. "What do you mean Humphrey? It is good though cause you can surprise them from behind" Gordon explained.

"True" he said as he move away from the shore. "So what's next" Humphrey asked. "You know what it is" he said smiling. Humphrey groaned. He had to get his power stronger, that's the one he hated the most because he can't do it.

Gordon chuckled at this. "Well...time to get working" he said. Humphrey nodded his head slowly and began to follow his father to the place where he can train. While they arrived at the spot and began their things, Kate was thinking about what was she was going to say to Humphrey about their future life.

Kate is actually pregnant and she threw up yesterday. Kate didn't know how long until the puppies are born but, according to her mother, it will be born in a 2 and a half months.

'Is my puppies are going to have two powers at the same time' Kate asked herself in her mind. She'll be happy if they had that. Humphrey tried his hardest to master his power and Gordon could tell that this is not working, little bit. He decided that he just want his son to rest so he could gain more energy to it. "Alright Humphrey, I think we're done" he said.

Humphrey had a relief look on his face as he let out a sigh. "Oh thank god" he said as he was walking over to Kate.

Gordon smiled and went into the forest to catch some food for them. Humphrey collapsed to the ground right next to Kate. Kate just giggled and began to nuzzle him. "I see my little guy have a tough day" she said smiling.

"Yes I do" he said looking up at the sky. He then laid on his belly and look at Kate. Kate just smiled and peck his lips. "So, how you doing relaxing here" he asked her. "Pretty calming and relaxing actually" Kate replied to him as she close her eyes to enjoy her time.

Humphrey smiled and began to relax with Kate. He let out an exhausted sigh and Kate scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah this is comfortable" Kate moaned.

Humphrey open one eye and saw she was actually about to fall asleep. "Kate, wait until we get food alright" he said shaking her up a little bit.

"Alright but this feels way too good" she said not even moving. Humphrey then nuzzle her head and look out of the den. Gordon brought the food back and set it right in front of the couple. Kate open her eyes and they both began to eat.

Gordon rip the leg and began to eat. "So, when how long are they going to be born" Gordon asked. Kate and Humphrey stop eating and look at him. "How did you know" they both asked in a unison. "Cause I know Humphrey couldn't handle it of Kate" he said. They both blushed madly. "Um, they will be born in two and a half months" said Kate feeling embarrassed.

It made Gordon smile. "Ah, enough time to plan a wedding for you guys" he said. Before they could say anything, a water wolf run into the den. Gordon stood up from his ground.

"Sir" he said panting. "What's wrong" Gordon asked. He took a deep breath before speaking. "We're under attack by the lightning wolves and the fire wolves are helping us. We need your guys' help" he explained.

Gordon then look at his son and his future daughter in law. They both nodded their head, even Humphrey didn't achieve his fully power yet. All of them began to run out of the den and back to the pack.

They run and walk nonstop, but Humphrey and Kate were having trouble breathing, but they kept going. For a short four or five hours, they had arrive at the pack.

Gordon and his pack member peaked through the bush to see the fire pack leaders and Allison were all in the front of the line of their pack. Gordon look at Kate and Humphrey. "Kate you stay here with Humphrey" he said. Kate nodded her head and Humphrey knew that he is not ready for this battle. They both jump out of the bushes and join the pack. Allison turn around and was greeted by a kiss. "Hey Honey" she greeted with a smile after he broke the kiss.

"Hey baby" he greeted her back and they both turn at the lightning wolves. Phillip smiled. "Well that's a nice look at the family reunion" he said.

"I know" said Gordon. "What the heck are you guys doing here" he asked them. "We were sent here by our leader" said Phillip. "Oh sure" said Garth rolling his eyes.

Then, Phillip just gave them an evil creepy smile. It sent chills up to Kate's spine. Humphrey just look to see what his parents are going to do. Out of nowhere, a strong lightning bolt strikes from Phillip and the wolf beside him, injuring Gordon and Allison in a flash.

They both collapsed to the ground while holding their wound. Gordon was strike to the neck and Allison was strike in the chest. Water wolves began running up to them.

"Sir are you okay" the healer asked as Winston and Eve run up to them. The water pack leaders are choking with blood. "T-Tell H-H-Humphrey I l-love him" said Allison. Gordon felt tears and so did Allison. "A-Allison" he choked. Allison look at her mate slowly. "I-I don't..w-want to d-die" he said as tears rolled down his cheek. Gordon took a break for several second before speaking fully.

"It's because...I want to see Humphrey's pups" he let it out. That made Allison cried. The healer was trying his best to fix the wound but it was no use. They both had a life risking wound. They both could die in seconds. "I'm sorry sir, there's nothing I can't do" he said putting a leaf on it but the blood seek through.

"It's okay" he said painfully. "Goodbye" said the healer once he saw their eyes are closing down. "We love you Humphrey" they both whispered as their last word of their life.

Humphrey's eye pupils were shrink into a size of an atom. His heart began to shattered and his pulse stop working. Kate wrap her neck around his, trying to calm him down. Humphrey just stand there. He just saw the death of his parents.

Phillip began to laugh like a evil manic. It was about forty five seconds until Kate broke the embrace. She tried to move Humphrey's head so she can face her but once she did that, his head didn't move at all.

"Humphrey" Kate called out, feeling bad for him. Phillip then send a lighting bolt towards Lilly and Kate saw this and threw a fire ball at it. She jump out of the bushes and began to join the pack, leaving Humphrey standing still.

"Well well, the mighty Kate has arrive" said Philip. Kate growled loudly as both packs prepared for their next attack. "Your out numbered" said Phillip as all the lightning wolves send a horde of lightning bolts at them. Everybody was ready for it, especially Kate.

Out of nowhere, a spiral water just flew in and grab all the lightning bolts and send it to the lightning wolves, striking them like a motor. Everyone look where that was coming from and sense a wolf standing on the land bridge. It was Humphrey who was looking at the ground. "Humphrey" Kate asked being confused. She wonder how did Humphrey did that without any struggles on it.

"What is he? A weak reinforcement" one of the lightning wolf asked.

"I don't know but I'll kill him" said the wolf standing beside Phillip, sending a lightning bolt at him. Kate was going to save him until Humphrey put a paw up to stop her. Kate just stand there with a worried face until it change into an amazed and shocked looking on her face. The lightning bolt went through him.

"What the heck" Phillip screamed. Humphrey just raised his head up with bloodshot in his eyes. Kate just take a step back once she saw that look in his eyes.

Humphrey then formed a creepy smile, showing all his teeth and his eyes narrowed, forming a death stare. Blood began to pour out of his eyes as it change color into scary blue eyes like The Ring. Once he sees you, you're dead. A strong gust of wind came by, blowing all the clouds away. A water vortex just formed around Humphrey and made a strong shock wave. Some of the wolves went flying because they didn't expected that to happen.

Garth caught Lilly and hold her while Kate look at Humphrey with a worried expression on her face. The second in commander of the water pack widen his eyes. "EVERYBODY RUN" he commanded and everybody start running away from Humphrey and the lightning wolves. "Huh, cowards" said Phillip looking at him.

Kate was about to step in and get Humphrey but her father grab her and run with the others. "HUMPHREY" Kate yelled. All the water, from plants, air, and the lake went to Humphrey.

The ground began to shake a little bit and the ground just crack near at Humphrey's position.

Kate just watch him as the vortex began to disappear in the air. Humphrey's fur color began to change into icy blue and his teeth change into a translucent teeth. He kept his death stare at the lightning wolves.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" he roared as the tsunami raised up to one thousand and seven hundred foot tall and Humphrey let out a suffering scream like it was more scarier than a demonic scream.

"What's going on" Kate asked worriedly. "It's the Tears of Death" said the second commander.

 **Oh shit, Humphrey's going ham. Yay, I'm out of school and in two days, I'm going to Jasper National Park. So yeah, let me tell you about my day before I write this. I went to a field trip with my classmates to go to the beach and I see girls in their bikinis, especially my girlfriend. LOL. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	12. Tears Of Death

The tsunami was heading towards the lightning wolves and they tried their hardest to pierce through the wall of water. "Come guys try your hardest" Phillip yelled. they did until some of them dodge. Phillip and the others did the same thing.

As the tsunami was heading towards the forest, it turn into a ball of water with lightning because of the lightning wolves' attack. "RUN" said one of them. It went after them and made a small explosion. Few wolves just got injured by it. "Phillip how are supposed to beat him" asked one of the lightning wolves looking at Humphrey who was looking at him with death in his eyes and blood running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, he's out numbered" he said smiling. "But he's more powerful. He had the legendary power that will destroy anything" he explained. They heard a sizzling sound and saw Humphrey was forming ice around its body, using it as an armor. Except, he didn't cover it where its calf was located at.

Humphrey began charging at them like a mad wolf, making a shock wave while he was running. The lightning wolves charge up for their next attack and shoot him but it wouldn't affected Humphrey. Humphrey tackle one of them and bit his throat

"Get him off of me" he choked through the blood that was about to pour out of his mouth.

The others are trying helping him until Humphrey summoned a water tentacles and grab all the lightning wolves and slam against some trees.

He let go of him and stare at the rest. Phillip then jumps in the air and send a herd of lightning bolts at Humphrey. Humphrey look at it and shoot a water beam at it, grabbing all of his attacks and hit him. Phillip grunted as he flew and hit the ground with a thud. He had a burn mark on his chest. "God damn it" he mumbled.

Humphrey let out a suffering scream with his head towards the sky as the cloud began to rain, snow, and hail at the same time.

Everybody began to take cover under a tree or a hollow log. Kate look at Humphrey with a worried expression on her face. She had never seen something that is so powerful and she feel so scared. Not because she's scared of him, but she's scared that this power was too much for him that will able to kill him if he's done attacking the lightning wolves.

"Please Humphrey, don't die" she whispered fearfully.

Kate wanted to help him but she didn't know if he can control it or not. "Man this is a bad idea why does my leader want to destroy the water pack" said Phillip as he was about to escape.

Humphrey saw this and zoom after him before slamming him against a boulder. Humphrey stand over him with a death stare in his eyes while he had a huge smile on his face. Phillip use his power on his paw and swipe it on his armor but it didn't do any damage on him.

Humphrey open his mouth and bit him on his throat, tearing it apart by moving his head left and right. He ripped it out and bite him again.

Humphrey was trying tot ear his head off along with his spine. Phillip screamed in pain as Humphrey was digging his teeth into his flesh. He felt something hard on it and knew it was the spine. He grab a hold of it and try his hardest to pull it away from his body. With all his might, he heard several cracks that should be the ribs connecting to the spine. "Screw you, Tears of Death and my pack leader" said Phillip gasping for air.

Humphrey roared through the flesh as blood squirted out of the body with his head along with his spine in Humphrey's jaws. Everyone just widen their eyes the see the gore that Humphrey had done. Lilly almost threw up when she saw the inside of the body from the distance.

Garth pulled Lilly over and cover her eyes. Humphrey stared at the ground while holding Phillip's head. He open his jaw slightly, making it fall to the ground.

Every lightning wolves look at Humphrey with fear in their eyes. They took a few step back when Humphrey twitch. He move his head slowly to where he can look at him with his scary blue eyes. After that, they took ten steps away from him.

What they didn't know is that this power can take away water from plants, only the water wolves knew that. Humphrey widen his grin and all the water from plants just came out and hit them like a Gatling gun. A second wave of water turn into ice in mid air and pierce through their bodies.

Blood start flying in the air as the moon began to appear at the sky when the clouds went away. After that tragic, the blood pool was about the size of the ocean.

The moonlight was reflecting into it, making the moon turn red. Nothing was left on the land, it was just blood all over the place. Kate just cover her mouth to see the tragic that was happening. She slowly walk in front of the group until Winston stopped her.

"Kate don't get near Humphrey. We don't know if he's out of control or not" he explained with his paw on her shoulder. "But dad" she said looking at him. Winston shook his head and Kate look back at Humphrey.

Humphrey was standing still while staring at the ground. He was panting lightly and after for several seconds, Kate saw his fur turning back to normal. Blood was dried up and disappear on Humphrey's face and his eye color went back to normal. Tears began to appear under his eyes and he began to laid down onto the ground. Kate started running towards him as fast as she can.

She slid right by his side and look at his face. "Humphrey are you okay" she asked worriedly. Humphrey shook his head and Kate was about to ask a question until she already found out. His parents are dead.

Kate just stared at him as Humphrey cried harder than ever. She laid down by his side and nuzzle his neck, trying to get him as calm as the breeze in the air. But, nothing works on him. "Come on Humphrey, let's go back to your den" she said softly.

Humphrey nodded his head as he stood up slowly. Kate let him leaned against her and they both began walking towards the alpha den.

The second commander look at his pack. "Alright alphas, let's clean this place up" he ordered. The alphas of the water pack nodded their head while the mothers and fathers took their family home.

Winston look at his pack as well. "Let's go help them" he suggested. Everyone nodded their head and they start helping them. Back at the den, Humphrey just curled up into a tight ball and it broke Kate's heart even more. She curled herself around Humphrey and rub his face with her muzzle.

"It's okay Humphrey" she said comforting him as much as she can. The only thing that she thought of was telling him to go to sleep so he can remember all those happy memories of him and his parents.

"Humphrey, go to sleep. You need to rest..okay" she asked kindly. Humphrey sniffed and nodded his head.

Kate couldn't help it. She really wanted to walk away and didn't want to see this heartbreaking sight. Humphrey was trying to go to sleep with his eyes shut with a little river of tears running down his face. Kate nuzzled him, trying to get him to be calm. It took a few minutes before Kate heard him snoring cutely.

It made her smile and Kate decided to sleep with him. She definitely knew Humphrey will have nightmares and he needed her. Kate was gladly to be right by his side as his mate. She nuzzle him one last time before whispering in his ear.

"I love you Humphrey and please stay strong for me" she whispered softly. Humphrey then formed a smile on his face and Kate just widen his smile before laying her head right next to his and close her eyes.

 **Damn that is one tragic scene and that power was inside Humphrey the whole time, lurking and was waiting to let its power out. Hoping you guys know the sequel of TJOTL came out yesterday and I hope you guys check them out as well. Now, I'm in a little bit of emotion right now but it's not like anything that is sad, it's just something that is filled with hatred, but I can handle it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	13. The Funeral

The next morning wasn't a good morning. The day when Humphrey's parents died, the day when Humphrey started his rampage. Kate open her eyes and look to her left to see Humphrey's head between his paws with tears stained against his fur.

She felt really bad for him. She want to destroy every lightning wolf for what they've done. Kate snapped out of her thoughts and start walking out of the den. Every wolf moved dead bodies away, except the pack leaders.

Kate went to the feeding grounds and grab some meat for Humphrey. She walked over to the den and saw Humphrey was still sleeping. Kate let out a sigh and set the meat down in front of them as she laid down right next to him. Kate took a small pieces as she eat the meat while stroking Humphrey's fur.

Winston and Eve came inside into the den to check on their daughter.

"Hey Kate, how are you doing" Winston asked softly. Kate let out a depressed sigh and look at him. He can see Kate was really worried about Humphrey by looking into her eyes. "No dad" she replied to him as she look at Humphrey.

"Can you give us some time" Kate asked. Winston nodded his head as Eve nuzzle Kate on the neck. They both went out of the den while Kate kept stroking his fur until Winston came back.

"Kate" he called out as she look at him again. "Humphrey doesn't have to come to the funeral with us, if he wants to" he explained. "I know dad" she said as he walk out of the den.

It's been a few hours and Humphrey haven't awaken yet. Kate knew he was probably was crying last night until she saw Humphrey moved a bit.

Kate smile a little as Humphrey slowly open his eyes. And then tears start to appear under his eyes.

Kate saw this and immediately embrace him. "Kate" he sobbed as he cry onto his paws. Kate squeeze him tighter. "It's okay Humphrey" she said and she was nuzzling on his neck as Humphrey. Kate knew this will take a while but she knew Humphrey's parents are really important to him. Kate felt like she wanted to cry with Humphrey because she doesn't like to see him sad.

She was trying everything as she comfort Humphrey as best as she can. But nothing really helps him.

After a while, Humphrey stopped crying but tears are still pouring out of his eyes. Kate hear everyone walking by the den and the funeral has finished.

Kate kept her eyes on Humphrey. "Baby, do you want to say goodbye to your parents" she asked him softly. Humphrey nodded his head as they both stood up at the same time and walked out o the den.

Humphrey felt his heart was getting heavy as they come closer to the barrial ground. Kate try her best as she lick Humphrey's cheek to comfort him. When they came to the sight of the barrial ground, it was decorated with flowers around the mount where they barrier the bodies into the ground. Humphrey like it a little. They show some respect to them and to Humphrey as well.

Its not like they are scared of him, its because they felt bad for him. Kate wonder who will be the next pack leader until she knew who it was. It was her and Humphrey.

Humphrey took a step forward and was right in front between the two pile of dirt. He tried his best to not to cry. Kate took a step forward as well and place her paw on his shoulder.

Humphrey look at her and Kate gave him a smile. Humphrey smile a little then look back at the grave. He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Mom, Dad, you both are really great parents in th entire world. I have no words to say because you guys are the best people I've ever met. I wish we can hang out more but I know you guys will be watching me from the sky. I love you both very much, bye mom and dad" Humphrey explained as Kate wrap her neck around his as he cried softly.

A gust of wind past by them as two wolves stood in their position for a while. Kate slowly broke the embrace and look into his eyes.

They were full of emptiness with tears rolling down on his cheeks like a rapid river. Kate lick the tears away and then lick his cheek to comfort him.

"Let's get back to the den" Kate suggested. Humphrey nodded his head and they both began walking away from the grave. Humphrey was grateful to have Kate and his pack right by his side.

He had no idea what will he do whenever he lost them. Kate look inside the den and saw the meat wws still there. "Humphrey, why don't you go rest for a bit okay" Kate suggested looking at him.

Humphrey nodded his head and went inside the den. Kate was going to check on her dad to see what's going on. She went to the main ground and spotted him with both packs, fire and water. Kate went around them and sat right next to his father. "Hey dad" she greeted him.

"HeyKate" he greeted her back. "Just in time for the meeting" he added and then look back at the packs. "Tonight, we will give the lightning wolves to pay for what they have done to my son in law" Winston announced. Kate smiled when she heard that.

"Today will be the end of the lightning wolves to extinction where they belong" he said as all the wolves began launching their powers around them as they wanted to taste the blood of the lightning wolves.

"No mercy and our enemies diserve to die. Its time to give them a message that they will go to hell, so we can mark our territory whenever we sent their dead bodies to their previous family" Eve threatened. Surprisingly, nobody aren't afraid of that threat. They growled loudly, making Kate smile widely than ever. "This is for you Humphrey" she said.

 **Well guys I have to write this on my tablet because my laptop is being a bitch so yeah. I think I'm going to get a new on in August 24th or 30th. Don't worry, I will type a long chapter in my other stories, so don't complain about it. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day, except for the CU. What a pathetic group.**


	14. Handful of Courage

Today is not the same as Yesterday. Humphrey was getting worse. He was not eating at all and stay at the same place in the den. Kate was getting very worried. She had not stay up all night but kept her eyes on Humohrey through out the whole night. She didn't want Humphrey to go outside of the den and kill himself.

As the sun rises over the horizen, Humphrey was the first one to wake up, well second. Kate sit outside of the den like she was a guard. Her eyes was still open but she feels like they are getting heavier.

"Kate" Humphrey called out as he slowly stood up from his place. Kate jumped from the sudden sound and immediately whipped around. "Oh good morning Humphrey, how you doing" said Kate yawning. Humphrey let out a sigh as he look down at the ground.

Kate notice this and know he still feeling the same as yesterday. She heard his stomach growling. "Humphrey you need to eat" she said. Humphrey nodded his head and Kate went out of the den to get some food.

Humohrey sighed as he laid down at his spot. After for a few minutes, Kate came back with a meat in her mouth.

She went to Humphrey quickly and laid it in front of him.

Humphrey look at her. "Aren't you gonna eat" he asked softly. "I already eat before you woke up" she said yawning again. "I'm going to sleep and please don't do anything stupid to yourself. You're parents' soul is in your heart. They will be watching you. I promise"Kate explained laying down right next to him.

Humphrey nodded his head and Kate laid her head down and close her eyes. He began eating the meat slowly. He thought about Kate's sentence and he wasn't sure about that.

He look at Kate and her stomach where his babies are. Humphrey slowly stroke her stomach to feel them and they were only on stage five, forming their bodies and eyes.

Humphrey continue to eat his food and then Kate's parents came inside the den. "Hey Humphrey" Winston greeted once he saw him.

"Hey" Humphrey greeted him back quietly. "How you feeling" Eve asked as they both sit in front of him. "Still the same" he said tearing the meat off and start chewing it. Winston went by his side and put a paw on his back.

"Your parents will be proud of you to see you getting stronger everytime. They will be watching you from the skies, even in war. They will give you chances to grow stronger than they are. They are lucky to have you as their son, to protect the pack. These pack..." said Winston as some of the water pack members came inside the den.

"Care about you. It's because your the pack leaders' son and they will take any risk to protect you. You need to be strong for us and that will win this war" Winston explained. Humphrey stopped eating and think about what he said to him.

He look at his fellow pack members who nodded their heads and he look down at the ground.

"Okay, what's the plan" he asked curiously. "Well we were thinking that he could use a division attack strategy but they live in a place that is surrounded by mountains and I know there are guards around that area" Winstion explained and Eve nodded her head.

"Okay but that doesn't explain about the plan" said Humphrey tilting his head. "About that one, we were thinking that we should push them to the middle of their territory and that's where their leader lives. If we attack at once, they wouldn't stand a chance against four packs that the wind and earth packs joined on our side" he said.

Humphrey smiled at this. "Good" Humphrey replied to him with a smile.

"But there's been a problem" said Winston and Humphrey's smile disappear. "There's been report that the leader of the Lightning wolves gather all the legendary wolves that has a dark side of the power, fire, wind and earth and the leader is a dark side wolf" he explained.

Humphrey look at the ground again. "So I am the only one that has the dark power on this pack and the alliance" he said softly.

"Yep but your power is powerful than the others. You're able to take them on all four of them" said Eve joining in. Humphrey nodded his head.

"Well we gotta go" said Winston leaving the den with the others. Humphrey let out a sigh and continue eating his dinner. He waited inside the den until after what it looks like five hours, Kate woke up to see Humphrey on the same place right next to her.

"Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey look at her and Kate nuzzle his neck. "Did you eat your food" she asked softly.

Humphrey nodded his head and he nuzzle her back. Kate began to embrace him and began to say something that will cheer him up. "It's okay. Your parents are inside your heart Humphrey. Let it go and focus on your future life. I know this world is cruel but whenever you have someone by your side like me, it will make you stronger. I promise" Kate explained while licking his cheek.

Humphrey smiled and kiss Kate on the lips. "Thank you" he said with a smile. Kate smiled back and then she stood up from her place. "Come on, let's go" she said walking to the entrance.

Humphrey stood up from his place as well, cracking a few bones and then began to follow Kate out of the den. Outside of the den, they meet up with Kate's parents who are standing around in the feeding ground.

"So when are we gonna attack Winstion" asked Humphrey. "We wait for a few days to regain our strength and then we will attack" he said. Humphrey nodded his head and Kate motioned her head to the shore of the lake. He began following her to the shore and sat down right next to her.

They look out of the Maligne Lake with water that is so clear, you can see the bottom of the lake and fish swimming around.

"Beautiful isn't it" Humphrey asked as he look at Kate. Kate didn't say anything but lay her head on his shoulder. Humphrey wrap his arm around her body. "Yeah, just like someone told me. Water is a beautiful thing to see" she said.

Humphrey look at her and smiled. "Yeah" he said looking out with Kate right by his side.

 **Sorry for a long wait. I'm just really busy today but I promise I will update this story soon. As some of you guys know that I will be working on three stories. So no need to worry about it. If you guys want to know what story I will be updating, it will be Anthros and Wolves and then Love Is Everything, then Fire and Water. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	15. The Demon Inside

Humphrey was thinking about Winston's plan. He know it will work but he wasn't sure if he can fight off other wolves that has the same power as him. He look at Kate who was sleeping peacefully right next to him. It made him smile and nuzzled her neck. Kate formed a smile on her face ane move her head closer to Humphrey. Humphrey slowly stood up and walk out of the den quietly. Once he was outside, he look at the moon. Tears began to appear underneath of his eyes when he thought about his parents.

He quickly wiped them off with his paw and sat down on his haunches while admiring the beauty of the moon. "I miss you mom, and dad" he said almost let out a sad little cry, but he held it back with all of his might.

Humphrey didn't want Kate to get worried, so he went back to the den and laid down right next to her. He tried his hardest to go to sleep but he can't. Humphrey decided to stay up a little bit until he got bored and fell asleep. I mean, it works everytime with everyone whenever they feel bored. Humphrey close his eyes and fell asleep right nexy to his lovely girlfriend or soon to be wife. What he didn't know is that he will be meeting someone else.

"Humphrey" said someone else in the darkness. Humphrey woke up but he was not in his den. "What the... Where am I" he asked himself. "Your inside your head" said a creepy voice. Humphrey stood up from his place and look around. "Who are you? Show yourself" Humphrey yelled out. A figure was right in front of him. Humphrey slowly backing away from the figure and the figure kept walking towards him.

"There's no nothing to afriad of Humphrey" he said still walking towards him. "Seriously who are you" Humphrey asked feeling scared. The figure slowly appeared from the shadows. Humphrey gasped to see who it is. Its the spirit that holds the power of Tears of Death. "Hello Humphrey" he said with a smile. He had light glowing blue fur, scary blue eyes, pointing ear tips and skinny rows of teeth underneath of its jaws. "Are you the one who held the dark power of the water wolf" Humphrey asked curiously. He nodded his head as he stared at him. "I heard what happen to your parents" he said walking around him.

"No, don't bring it up please" said Humphrey shutting his eyes. The spirit stop and use his power to force Humphrey looking at him. "Listen, I know the feelings. I know all the feelings. I know people said that death isn't the answer. This time it is" he explained. Humphrey stared at him, waiting for him to continue talking and he notice it.

"I will tell you the skills of this power. To make you stronger and to end your rival's lives, the pack leader of the lightning wolves" he said smirking evilly.

Humphrey nodded his head. The demon showed him as he form into a giant ball of water. "I call it, deepest ocean. Where's there's a lot of pressure and none of these wolves with the dark power can't survive that" he said as little figures inside the ball began to form with ice. "They will be crushed" he said as the ice shattered into pieces.

"So let me guess thisstraight, you want me to fight them and then put them into that" asked Humphrey pointing at the ball of water. "That's right" he said nodding his head. "Okay. Is there anything else".

"Yep. Waters can stop fire, lightning, wind, and earth. Even if those wolves had the dark powers" he said. "So we're basically are the most powerful ones huh" Humphrey asked and he nodded his head. "Yep and thats all I have to say" he said and Humphrey nodded his head. Then, the spirit forgot something else to tell Humphrey. "Oh and Humphrey" he called out his name and Humphrey look at him.

"You can ressurect your parents to life" he said and Humphrey widen his eyes. He sprinted towards him and grab him. "Tell me how" Humphrey asked with excitement as his tail was wagging very fast. "Whoa, easy Humphrey" he said and Humphrey took a step back and sat down. "Sorry" he said looking down.

"Its okay Humphrey. Now, you need to capture the pack leader's power. Its the chemical that start life, that's how the first animal came to Earth" he said and Humphrey nodded his head. Humphrey stood up and embrace the demon inside of him. "Thank you" he said crying with joy. He smiled and embrace him back, even though he is a demon, but hes a nice one. "No problem Humphrey" he said and they both broke the embrace.

"If you need help, I'm always in your instinct whenever you use the Tears of Death" he said and Humphrey nodded his head. The spirit that held the Tears of Death power faded away into the thin air and then everything went white.

It was a morning time and Humphrey slowly open his eyes and he groaned as he move around. He was very tired and he didn't like the fact that it is morning. Kate walked into the den and smiled to see her boyfriend or soon to be mate. "Morning Humphrey" she greeted and Humphrey look up to see that Kate had a slightly enlarge belly.

He then stood up and began walking towards her. "Morning honey" he replied to her while rubbing her nose with his. Kate close her eyes as she enjoy the moment that she was having. They both stopped and Humphrey look at her belly.

"How are you gonna fight Kate" he asked keeping his eyes on her belly. Kate rolled her eyes. "Its only been four days my dear. I can still fight" she said. Humphrey look at her with a concern expression on his face. "You sure" he asked worriedly. Kate nodded her head with a smile. It made Humphrey smile. "Come on, lets go to the feeding ground" she suggested and Humphrey follow her after she said that. While they were walking, Humphrey decided to ask Kate a queston if she thought of any names for the pups.

"Have you ever thought any names for our pups" he asked and Kate look at him. "I don't know Humphrey. I'm still thinking of that" Kate answer his question. "Don't worry baby. I know you will have some names for them" he said nuzzling her neck. Kate smiled and they both reach at the feeding grounds where all the foods are as they continue to enjoy their meal.

 **Sorry for the long wait. School is closing by and my senior schedule has been different right now and it is so complicated. But don't worry, I will update my story as soon as possible, even though i am working three stories. But this story is about to end like 20 or 22 chapters depend if I wanted to add more. Btw, Cu reported my story for ma content and it is soo asumed that they are trying to act like police. Yeah, nice try and i know my readers will be furious. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	16. The First Battle

Every water and fire wolves are preparing their day for the war. They eat their food and then train for the first battle that their history as ever come. The Battle of Justice. They started a war on the water wolves and now they are taking their revenge.

Kate was just looking out for Humphrey and she couldn't see anywhere on the island with a landbride to the mainland. She kept looking around until she find him on the mainland looking at the direction where the lightning wolves live. Kate run across the landbridge and then decrease her speed as she made her way to Humphrey. "Humphrey" Kate asked as Humphrey slwoly look at her.

"Yes Kate" he asked. "Are you okay" she asked feeling that he's not feeling too well. "Yeah I'm okay" said Humphrey looking back where he was staring at. Kate sat down right next to him and look at the same direction. "Its really coming huh. Our first battle of justice, and not only that. We made an alliance with the fire, wind, and earth pack" said Humphrey. Kate nodded her head, agreeing with him. Speaking of the alliance, the wind and earth wolves are already heading out to their destination. Humphrey sighed and Kate laid her head on his shoulder. "Did you come up with any names for the pups" Humphrey asked. "No, I was stuck on that part, so I'll figure it out after the battle" she said rubbing her belly.

Humphrey smiled and then kiss Kate's forehead. Kate smiled and decided to return the kiss, but it was on his cheek. "I love you Humphrey" she said smilling. "I love you too Kate" he replied to her.

They stood there for a minute before walking back to the island to eat. Humphrey was still thinking about his talk with the spirit that holds the dark power of the water wolves. Could it be true to take away some of the lightning wolves' power to resurrected a dead wolf? Humphrey don't know so he will find out.

Kate notice that Humphrey was spaced out and was slowly chewing his food. Kate nudged him with her arm and Humphrey snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes Kate"Humphrey asked curiously. "You were spaced out and it looks like you are thinking of something else" she said after swallowing her food. "Oh sorry for not paying attention to you" he said flattening his ear. "Its alright Humphrey" said Kate kissing his cheek.

Humphrey smiled and after ada few minutes, they both have finished eating their meal and both packs are ready to move out to their first battle. "Are you two love birds ready" Winston asked. Kate and Humphrey look at him and nodded their head. Winston smiled and they all began crosding the land bridge to the mainland and off to the lightning wolf pack.

They travel through the thick forest, rough terrain, blank plain area, and then they arrive at the lightning wolves' territory where a circular mountain area is located. A team of lightning wolves are standing on the path since they heard the war is coming to them. The earth and the wind wolf pack were in the forest, waiting for an attack. Winston formed a fire ball and sent it towards rhe lightning wolves.

They saw it and one of them stopped it with their lightning strike. "Attack" Winston commanded and the war has started. Humphrey stayed with Kate the whole time, watching her back. "Oh so this is the pack leaders's son" said one of them which made Humphrey growled loudly and killed him in seconds before he even made his move by creating ice shards stabbing him from the grass.

"Nice one Humphrey" said Kate after burning the wolf alive. Humphrey smiled and they push forward. They helped each other as a team to take down two lightning wolves, one by one. Humphrey and Kate standed right next to each other and they look back to see a lot of limp, burnt dead bodies around the border of the territory.

Kate and Humphrey look at the direction to see the remaining lighting wolves began to charge at the same time.

"Humphrey, lets use our power to make steam" said Kate and Humphrey nodded his head. They began to form a line of fire and water and shoot them in front of them to make the area clouded. Winston and Eve smiled at this and then they launch a fleet of fire ball into the clouded area. They heard sizzling sounds and explosion sounds and some of the wind wolves use their power to move the steam away to see the scene. The battle was already ended with fire roaming by the the water wolves put them out to save the forest. "That was easy" said Humphrey smiling.

Kate smiled back. "Yeah but that wss just the first level Humphrey. I'm pretty sure the next one will get intense" she said. "Oh okay" said Humphrey knowing what Kate is talking about. They continue their march through the territory until the sun went down. The lighting wolves' territory is pretty big and the mountains is in the center of it. The four packs found a blank space and they made it into a camp, digging borrows as a den and hunting caribou or a moose. Humphrey made a den under the tree and he was waiting for Kate. He saw Kate coming towards the den and Humphrey stand at the entrance with a smile on his face.

Kate gave him a huge smile, showing her beautiful teeth. "Hey Kate" he greeted as he nuzzle her neck. Kate let out a purr and nuzzled him back before licking his cheek. "Hey Humphrey" Kate greetsd him back before looking behind him. They both walk in at the same time and Kate look around. "Wow Humphrey, this is a nice den that you made" she said admiring his work.

"Thanks Kate. It was hard for me to work on it but I just wanted to be perfect for us two Kate" he said with a smile. Kate look at him and widen her smile before approaching right in front of him. "You are too sweet for me" she said giving him a quick peck on his lips. Humphrey widen his smile before they both laid down in the middle of the den. "And I think I got some names for the pups as well" she said with a smile. She felt him wagging his tail and she giggled at this. "Sweet, what are the names" Humphrey asked and Kate smiled at him.

 **Well would you look at that, Humphrey is excited to become a father lol. So my school starts at Augest 17 and my schedule is pretty complicated when I'm becoming a senior. But I'll tell you guys when i get out. I go to school at 6:48 to 3:00 on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. On Wednesday and Thursday, i get out at 2:00. How awesome is that? Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	17. Names for the Pups

Humphrey smiled while he was waiting for Kate to say all the names that she thought for the pups. "Lets see, Chris, Rocky, Smokey, and Henry is a good name for the boys if we have them. And for the girls... Miya, Layla, Claudette, and Aurora" she said with a smile. "Wow those are great names" said Humphrey with a smile. "Yeah it is. What about yours? Did you think of any names for thr pups" she asked with a smile.

Humphrey lost his smile. He forgot to think of them while he was desperately wanted to know what Kate think of any names for the pups. "Uhhh" Humphrey didn't know what to say. He look at Kate and she was titling her head to the side.

"Is there something wrong Humphrey" Kate asked with a worried expression on her face.

Humphrey decided to let it out, hopefully she is not mad at him. "I.. Um.. I didn't have any names for the pups" he said nervously. Kate giggled at this. "Just like me haha. Well I'll give you some time to think about it" she said standing up and then walk outside of the den while Humphrey watch her as she leave the den. "Crap, I need names for the pups right now" Humphrey said to himself. It took him ten minutes and Humphrey couldn't think anything. He need help from the others. "I hope my friends have any names right now" he said walking out of the den and went to find his friends. He look around and saw them playing a game called berry ball. Humphrey smiled and wish he could join them.

He began walking over to them and stand on the sideline from them. "Nice hit Shakey" said Salty hitting the berry back with his tail. Shakey hit it back and Mooch just stand in the middle, waiting to hit the berry at the right time. "Hey guys" said Humphrey and thry all stop playing as the berry hit Salty's chest. "What's up Humphrey" Shakey asked. "Well I need help right now" he said and they all nodded their heads.

"Sure buddy, what did you need help with" Shakey asked. "Well I need names suggestions for my pups and I can't even think any of it" Humphrey replied to them. "Oh okay. Well I think umm Smokey is a good name and it fits for the boy" said Salty. "That's one of the names that Kate said about" said Humphrey. "Oh, well it is a good name" Salty replied to him. "Yeah it is" he said back. "I think you should say that you have thought the same as Kate" said Shakey. "What do you mean" Humphrey asked. "If Kate said some good names for the pups, even if you don't have one. You should say that you agree with her or have the same thinking as her for the names" Shakey explained. "Oh okay" he said. "Well I'm going to say that to her. Bye guys" he said walking away. "See ya Humphrey" they all replied to hum and then continue playing their game.

Humphrey walk through the crowds and stand right in front of the den. "Kate" he called out as he look around inside the den. "I'm right behind you" Kate said with a smile on her face. Humphrey turn around and smiled at her. "Okay well since I didn't have any thoughts for the names, but I think Smokey, Rocky and Claudette are great names for the pups" Humphrey explained. Kate smiled at this. "Great, but we are not sure if we are going to get 2 boys and one girl" she said. "True" Humphrey replied to her. "So is that it for the names or you got more" Humphrey asked. "Yeah, that's all I got for the pups" she said with a smile. "That's awesome" he said.

They both went inside the den and laid down on the ground while looking outside of the den. Kate laid her head on Humphrey's shoulder and let out a happy sigh. "I love you Humphrey" said Kate, making Humphrey smile. "I love you too Kate" he replied to her.

Just then, Winston came rushing inside the den and slid right in front of the married couple. "Kate, Humphrey" he said and they both stand up. "Yes dad" Kate asked. "We have to go to the Lightning wolves' home now. The leader knows that we're here" he said.

 **Sorry for a such a short chapter and a long wait for the update. I just got a new laptop and it's been a long time I typed on a computer lol. Now I gotta get my tying skills back and I promise I will update this story and other as soon as possible through school. I hope you guys enjoy your first day cause you are lucky lol. Also, don't forget to check out other stories that I updated for the past couple of weeks and what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	18. Where God, Ends Here

Kate and Humphrey were just getting ready for a full on march to the lightning wolves' home. The middle of their territory. If the leader of the lightning wolves know that they were coming, then they had to go to their home where the real war begins.

Kate look at Humphrey while they were walking. "Humphrey" she called his name out softly and Humphrey look at her with a smile. "Yes Kate" he asked.

Kate look down at the ground for a second. She didn't know what to say but feels scared that something's bad is going to happen. Humphrey notice this and thought that she was scared about this war. "Are you okay Kate" Humphrey asked her softly and Kate looked at him in the eyes. "I'm just scared Humphrey. I feel something's bad is going to happen when we get there" she answered his question.

"Alright, I'll tell your father to keep an eye out when we get there" he said and Kate nodded her head. Humphrey went to Winston and began to talk to him.

"Winston, can you tell everyone to keep an eye out once we get there" he asked. "Sure" Winston replied to him, making Humphrey smile. "Thanks" he said as he began to walk back to Kate.

After for five minutes, their destination is getting closer and closer as time past by. Humphrey knew he is going to face the leader of the pack that has the same power as him, but he has a stronger power than him. He didn't know how to take the leader's power with him to resurrect his parents.

Humphrey hope the spirit inside of him will guide him to use it once he face the leader of the lightning wolf pack. Kate leaned on Humphrey with her side while they were walking. Humphrey smiled at this and nuzzled her head as she enjoy her moment with him. They walk up to the mountains as their destination is just in the other side of the mountains, and once they get to the top. They began to walk down the mountain.

Once they made it out of the tree line, a black wolf with two scars across both of his orange eyes was standing in front of the pack. Humphrey guessed that this is the leader of the lightning wolf pack.

Kate stepped back and hid behind Humphrey. Humphrey stepped forward before speaking up. "Are you the leader of this pack" Humphrey asked to the wolf that is right in front of the pack.

"What do you think" he asked as three wolves came right up to him. Humphrey senses that these are the wind, fire, and earth wolves that abandoned their pack. "I'm guessing yes" said Humphrey and he nodded his head. "That's right" he said as he begin to walk back and forward while looking at Humphrey. "So, I sense that there is a water wolf who had the dark power as me. Where is he" he asked.

Everyone went silent. Kate just look at Humphrey and Humphrey look at her back.

"What are we going to do" she whispered in fear in her tone."I don't know Kate" he whispered back. The leader look at Humphrey who was talking to Kate. "You. The wolf that is talking to his girl" he said and Humphrey froze when he mentioned him.

He gulped and slowly turn his head to face the leader of the lightning wolf pack. "Me" he asked to make sure. The leader nodded his head. "Do you know anyone who had it" he asked sternly. Humphrey shook his head to deny the truth that he has it right here.

The leader just stared at him with his bright orange eyes. He smelled that someone has to be near to Humphrey. "It's you isn't it" he asked titling his head to the side. Humphrey look around and look back at him to see him just keeping his eyes on him. "Me" Humphrey asked. The leader nodded his head while grinning at him evilly. Humphrey didn't want to admit it.

If he admit it, he will start attacking him only instead of the others. Humphrey took a deep breath and let it out. He know this is the only choice to fight him without him attacking his pack, or worse...Kate. "Yes. I have it" Humphrey admitted it.

The leader began to grinned wildly and the ground began to shake. "STAND BACK" Humphrey yelled at his pack and the fire pack. They all did except Kate. Kate is worried about him. "Humphrey" she said with fear in her voice. "Kate, it's going to be okay. I'm gonna stop this war" Humphrey replied to her, making Kate smile a little.

They both leaned and began to connect their lips together. "I love you" said Kate after breaking the kiss. "I love you too" Humphrey said it back.

Kate felt like this was the last time to say that to him as she felt tears under her eyes. Humphrey took a step back and look at the leader. All four wolves are in a middle of the transformation of their dark powers.

Humphrey took another deep breath to ready for the big impact that will upon him. After the transformation, the four wolves look pretty much the same. Dark grey fur or black fur with white eyes for the wind wolf, yellow eyes for the earth wolf, and red eyes for the fire wolf. The leader look at Humphrey with his demonic purple eyes.

Humphrey look at Kate once more for the last time before getting grabbed. "HUMPHREY" Kate screamed to see that Humphrey was taken away by the leader of the lightning wolf. Humphrey just saw a flash in his eyes and when he open his eyes, he saw that they were falling down to the ground. "This is our fight" said the leader following the other three wolves.

Humphrey smiled. 'This is our fight huh. I'll show you what I felt' he said in his mind as his eyes began to turn into scary blue eyes.

"This is our fight? Nope, this is where god, ends here" he said with a smile that is filled with long needles like teeth.

 **Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been busy with school work, fuck you school. And some of you guys heard that I'm in a hospital but don't worry, I'm back and hopefully update the next one soon as possible. So yeah, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	19. Rebirth

As Humphrey transform into the tears of death, he give out his signature roared as he grabbed them with a giant water hand and threw them to the ground. Humphrey was furious as he landed on the ground as well. Dust began to appear from them and the leader send a lightning attack towards Humphrey who was just standing there. Kate went over to the mountain edge as the battle began between the allies and the lightning wolf pack.

She got a glimpse of him standing there with an evil smile on his face. Kate smiled at this. "Go get him my lovely devil" she said passionately.

A lightning wolf was just about to attack her but Kate saw it all coming. She open her mouth to form a fire breath to his face as it knocked him back. Back to the fight with Humphrey and the leader, the lightning arrow went through Humphrey's body as he stared down at him.

"Impressive to see you mastering the power" he said. Humphrey just grinned. "It's part of my instinct" said Humphrey with his demonic voice. "Good" he said as the other three wolves start attacking him with their jaws open. Humphrey formed frozen spikes on his body to protect himself.

It stabbed them in the mouth and Humphrey shoot the spikes as it sticks to the trees, and rocks with them in it. The fire wolf with the dark power tried to melt it but it was too late for him.

The spikes turn to a water globe and it made him weaken on the outside and the inside of his body. Humphrey turn his eyes and locked onto the leader. "You're mine' he said began walking towards him. The leader began to charge up his power and began running at him in a flash. He went through him and Humphrey managed to catch him. He threw him against a rock and formed a tsunami before sending it to him.

The leader try his best to stop it but it was too strong for him. 'God dang, I should've kill him right now' he said in his mind. He went around the rock but then widen his eyes. It was another tsunami. He look around and realized he was surrounded.

"Your dead to me" said Humphrey looking him through the water wall. He send him a lot faster than usual as the leader look up to the sky. He made a lighting strike on himself and push the tsunami back towards Humphrey. Humphrey smiled as he went through the tsunami as it began to faded away. Humphrey smiled and the leader just titled his head.

Humphrey planned something that he wouldn't even see it coming. Humphrey formed a water ball in thin air and under him where the grass are with him inside the water ball. Humphrey roared like someone is suffering from death. The water ball began to grow and grow until it's bigger than the trees.

Kate was running down the mountain to help out Humphrey, or does he need help. She barely got an injury on her body from the war with the others. As she made it to the bottom of the mountain, all she saw is a huge water ball floating in the air. Kate saw Humphrey was glaring at the leader with his dark power. Kate was about to take a step, but Humphrey roared. She stopped and saw the water ball is getting bigger and bigger.

The leader was struggling to breath and he can feel his body getting crushed by the water pressure. He was focusing on Humphrey, ready for his attack to escape. A lightning strike from the clouds landed on Humphrey, but it didn't do any damage to his body. It reflect off of his body and Humphrey roared again as the water ball is getting bigger and bigger, and the water pressure is getting stronger and stronger.

Inside Humphrey's mind, the spirit who is the death of tears is talking to Humphrey. "Okay Humphrey, you need a power from someone that you are in love with. That power is capable to take his power out of his body, so you can resurrect your parents" he said in his mind. As soon as he said that, Kate was walking right next to him. "Hey Humphrey" she said smiling. Humphrey look at him with his ice cold eyes. "Hey Kate" he said back. They both stared at each other while Humphrey was putting more pressure on the leader's body. The leader saw his chance and landed a lightning strike right next to Kate which made her flew away from Humphrey. Kate landed with a grunt and Humphrey look back at the leader.

He roared loudly again, putting more pressure on him. He saw blood spitting out of his body and saw his legs were flatten because of the water pressure. Kate stood up from where she was and look at Humphrey and then the leader.

The leader screamed as more blood coming out of his body until he stopped moving and screaming. Humphrey smiled as his fur began to turn back to normal.

The water began to fade away in the air and the body slammed onto the ground with blood splattering around it. Kate put her head on Humphrey's shoulder and Humphrey nuzzled her on her neck.

A bright light from the leader's body was glowing brightly. A ball of lightning was coming out of its body and Humphrey caught it with water. "Okay, let's go home" he said excitedly as he began to run towards the direction. Humphrey slid into a stop. He forgot Kate couldn't run because she is pregnant.

He turn around and Kate was right in front of his face. It made both of them smile as they leaned in for the kiss.

Kate broke the kiss and look at him in the eyes. "Come on, let's go" she said happily. Humphrey nodded his head and they both began walking to home. Winston smiled at this as he watch them walking back home. "Alright everyone, let's go home" he commanded and everyone began walking down the lonely mountain.

Kate and Humphrey arrived as Humphrey cheerfully walking along the land bridge and then the graveyard of the fallen pack leaders. Humphrey slam the water with the lightning power source to the pile of dirt. He took a step back as Kate put her head on his shoulder. A bright light was glowing on the pile of dirt as the dirt began collapsing. Two bodies rise from the ground while the light began to disappear.

"Ugh what happen" said Allison blinking for several times. "You guys got resurrected" said Humphrey happily with his tail wagging like the fastest thing in the world.

"Humphrey" said Gordon and Allison at the same time. Humphrey run towards them and began clutching them in a hug. "I miss you guys so much" he said with a tear rolling down on his cheek. "We miss you too" said Allison licking his cheek. They broke the hug and Humphrey began walking towards Kate with a smile.

"I love you Kate" he said nuzzling her nose. Kate smiled and nuzzled him back. "I love you too Kate" she replied to him. Humphrey look back at his parents. "Mom, dad" he said. "Yes Humphrey" Gordon answered. "Me and Kate are going to be parents, and Kate, will you be my mate" he said looking at her. Kate nodded her head and they both connected their muzzle before breaking the kiss. "Yes, yes I will" she answered his question, making both of them smile.

Three months later, Kate had three puppies drinking her milk. Two of them had Humphrey's fur and one of them had Kate's fur. Kate smiled at this and look at Humphrey who was bringing some food for her. He smiled to see his kids and his mate. Humphrey set the meat down right in front of Kate and Kate kiss Humphrey's lips. "This is the best day in my life" she spoke up cheerfully. "Same here Kate" he said laying beside her and they both look at the puppies before looking back at each other with a smile on their face.

 **THEEEE END! Well, sorry for not updating like two days after my new story has been posted but I'm in the hospital right now. I got sick really bad and then a stroke came in and I could hardly breath while slowly dying. So, tomorrow they're going to give me lung surgery and thanks to the doctors, they are going to let me use the laptop after my surgery. So, more updates will be coming soon. What did you guys think of this story? If you guys haven't check my new story, do it now. Peace out and have a wonderful day. #PrayForTheRavenMocker4Life**


	20. Sequel's Trailer

Humphrey finally killed off the lightning wolf leader. Kate give birth of three pups with one of them has an unknown power.

A hybrid power to be exact. Humphrey sense something bad is coming. He went unconscious for two weeks due to something that is coming out of his body, and was behind the whole event.

Humphrey was back to be a weak wolf again, and Kate tried her best to keep her beloved to be the strongest wolf on the planet. A god, challenge the Water pack to face him.

A god who is the first water wolf. He threatens them that they are going to be extinct.

Humphrey tried his best to protect the pack with all his might. Rise and face him is the only choice he can choose, but he regret it as he got knocked down to the ground.

A legend, a wolf god, tell us about a water wolf who can awaken a tremendous power. A power that was born when the Earth is created. And that did it. Humphrey awoken the power.

 **Fire and Water 2: TO BE THE STRONGEST!**


End file.
